Is That Love?
by penghunimars
Summary: Taruhan itu. Taruhan yang berhadiah Perpustakaan Terbesar se-Britania Raya itu membuat Hermione harus bersikap manis dan memikat hati Draco. Semua berjalan lancar seperti yang diharapkan Hermione. Tapi satu yang tidak berjalan lancar... / RnR / Jika sudah membaca mohon review.
1. Chapter 1

**IS THAT LOVE?  
** _Dramione Fanfiction_

 _._

 _Pairing: Draco M. & Hermione G.  
_ _World: Before War  
_ _Genre: Romance, Adventure, Sacrifical, Vulnerable_

 _._

 **SUMMARY  
** _Taruhan itu. Taruhan yang berhadiah Perpustakaan Terbesar se-Britania Raya itu membuat Hermione harus bersikap manis dan memikat hati Draco. Semua berjalan lancar seperti yang diharapkan Hermione. Tapi satu yang tidak berjalan lancar... / RnR / Jika sudah membaca mohon review._

 _._

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

"Crucio," seru seorang pria tanpa hidung. Matanya menusuk, menyalang kearah tubuh pria pirang dihadapannya yang sedang terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Tak berguna," desisnya.

"Kau mengabaikan perintahku."

Pria berambut pirang itu meringis. Ia masih menahan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh crucio yang sudah berulang kali dilontarkan Voldemort.

Rasa sakitnya tidak bisa tertahankan. Efek mantra crucio langsung masuk menembus kulitnya seakan ingin mengoyak apapun yang mereka temui.

"Pergilah, Draco. Sebelum aku kehabisan kesanaranku dan mulai menyiksamu," ujar Voldemort memukul udara dengan geram.

Draco bangkit dengan bertumpu pada dinding disebelahnya. Dipegangnya dadanya yang masih menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang mendalam menahan cruciatus yang menghantam telak didadanya.

Ia menaiki tangga Malfoy Manor dengan tertatih-tatih menuju kamarnya setelah ia melihat Voldemort menyeringai menatap kepergiannya. Ia menduduki tepi kasurnya yang menghadap jendela. Dilihatnya keadaan Malfoy Manor yang semakin kacau, memburuk. Taman-taman indah untuk menyegarkan mata sudah dihancurkan demi membangun tempat peristirahatan Pelahap Maut yang berjaga diluar.

Voldemort adalah orang yang paling dibencinya.

Sebuah ketukan mengintrupsinya. Seorang wanita berambut pirang berliris hitam memasukinya dengan keadaan kacau. Kantung matanya tercetak jelas dibawah matanya, bahkan matanya masih terlihat basah.

"Jangan berlebihan, mum," ujar Draco mengelus tangan ibunya yang sedang memeluknya dari samping.

"Berlebihan katamu? Pangeran Kegelapan takkan membiarkanmu hidup jika ia tahu kau tidak bisa membunuh Dumbledore," bisik Narcissa tersedu-sedu.

"Jika kau tidak tahan dengan semua masalah ini, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membebaskanmu, aku akan menukar nyawaku agar kau mendapatkan kebebasanmu, Draco."

Draco menggeleng dan kembali memeluk ibunya yang sedang menangis. "Aku lebih menderita jika melihatmu mati karnaku," katanya

"Kapan kau kembali ke Hogwarts?" Tanya Narcissa melepaskan pelukannya dengan menyeka air matanya yang masih menetes.

"2 hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts" jawabnya santai.

"Jaga dirimu baik baik. Aku takkan memaksamu untuk membunuh Dumbledore atau tidak, tapi lakukanlah yang terbaik menurutmu," pinta Narcissa.

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar lagi oleh Draco dan ibunya. Tak lama kemudian derap langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas ditelinga keduanya. Draco menatap kearah pintu mencoba menerka-nerka siapakah yang akan masuk dan mengasihaninya setelah itu.

"Draco!" Seorang gadis berambut blonde bergelombang tiba tiba membuka pintu kamar Draco dengan kasar dan berhambur kepelukan Draco.

"Jennifer," seru Draco

Jennifer memeluk erat saudara jauhnya. Draco sudah lebih dari sekedar saudara baginya, pemuda itu selalu mendengarkan curahan hatinya dikala sedih, pemuda itu selalu memberikan solusi brilian yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, pemuda yang bersifat dingin selama bersekolah itu ditambah menjadi pria angkuh yang tak berperasaan.

"Jagalah diri kalian selama di Hogwarts. Aku akan menemui Lucius," ujar Narcissa lalu meninggalkan kedua insan manusia itu saling bertatapan bisu.

"Apa yang telah dilakukan Pengeran Kegelapan kepadamu?"

"Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk memantaumu melewatiku."

"Ini seperti neraka. Lebih dari neraka. Pria tak berhidung itu memperlakukanku selayaknya pembantu yang bisa ia suruh apapun yang ia mau," gerutu Draco kesal.

"Kita masih memiliki harapan, Draco, kau tidak boleh langsung menerima tugas Pangeran Kegelapan tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, kau harus menerima konsekuensinya," ujar Jennifer.

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan? Dia pasti akan menghukumku atau bahkan membunuhku jika aku tidak mengikuti perintahnya."

"Jika masa depanku selalu seperti ini, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan didunia ini," lanjut Draco tiba tiba yang membuat Jennifer membulatkan matanya.

Jennifer terdiam.

"Jadi, kau menyesal telah dilahirkan dikeluarga ini?" Tanya Jennifer.

"Aku menyesal mempunyai ayah seperti Lucius, aku menyesal mempunyai bibi sepeti Bella, aku menyesal lahir dikeluarga Malfoy walaupun aku mempunyai harta yang berlimpah, tapi aku tak menyesal mempunyai ibu seperti Narcissa. Dialah malaikatku," kata Draco sedikit tersenyum.

"Itulah yang dinamakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Karena itu kau bertahan hidup, karena kau mempunyai rasa kasih sayang dan rasa cinta."

"Cinta dan kasih sayang antara ibu dan anak, aku percaya. Tapi jika cinta antara wanita dewasa dan pria dewasa... Hanya mitos kurasa. Itu hanyalah dusta, diciptakan oleh orang kejam dan diterima oleh orang bodoh."

"Kau salah. Cinta-lah yang membuatmu memperjuangkan sesuatu, cinta-lah yang membuatmu tetap hidup demi Cissy. Kau bertahan hidup demi ibumu, demi seorang wanita. Kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang lagi yang akan membuatmu bertahan hidup," kata Jennifer. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berkata sedemikian bijaknya terhadap orang yang putus asa seperti Draco.

"Kurasa kau perlu istirahat, aku akan pergi berlatih dengan Dolohov lagi." Kemudian Jennifer meninggalkan Draco yang sedang berkecamuk dengan pikirannya

"Semoga yang kau katakan terbukti, Jane." Draco bergumam sambil menghela napasnya berat.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk meredakan masalah masalahnya sesaat. Ia menyalakan keran bath up dan menuangkan sari Vanilla kedalamnya yang membuatnya beraroma vanilla, seperti harapannya. Air di bathup bergetar, menandakan adanya orang yang sedang berendam.

Draco memejamkan matanya perlahan. Siapakah orang itu? Yang akan menerimanya apapun yang terjadi, apapun keadaannya.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatannya ke Hogwarts. Perasaannya... Ia sendiri seperti tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Kesenangan yang biasanya ia rasakan di Hogwarts kini sudah mendadak hilang.

Perasaannya telah mati.

Tibalah dia didepan Hogwarts Express. Ia memperhatikan sekitar-nya sejenak. Kebanyakan dari mereka memakai baju santai, casual. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang berpakaian formal seperti ini.

Dia tidak akan berangkat ke Hogwarts bersama Jennifer. Ia sengaja karena Jennifer masih memiliki urusan dan lain di Malfoy Manor yang Draco tidak ingin tahu dan ikut campur

Sambil membawa tasnya ia berjalan menaiki tangga Hogwarts Express. Tahun ini adalah tahun ketujuhnya sebagai siswa Hogwarts, sekolah sihir terbaik se-Britania Raya. Setelah tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts selesai, dia akan mengabdi sepenuhnya kepada Voldemort. Rasanya ia tak mau cepat-cepat menamatkan tahun ketujuhnya.

Draco segera mencari kompartemen kosong yang biasa ia tempati bersama Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe dan Goyle. Draco menempatkan tas-nya di tempat barang bagian atas.

"Quibbler... Quibbler..."

Ternyata Luna Lovegood, siswi Ravenclaw berambut pirang sedikit keriting. Semua orang menyebutnya gadis aneh. Selalu memakai sepatu saat tidur, mempercayai takhayul yang beberapa orang bahkan tidak pernah mendengarnya. Ayahnya, Xenophillius, bekerja sebagai karyawan di majalah Quibbler dan memanfaatkan anaknya yang besekolah untuk mendapat tambahan uang.

"Um.. Malfoy. Quibbler?"

Draco mengangguk singkat lalu Luna memberikan Quibbler dan Draco pun membayarnya.

Ia membuka halaman pertama untuk membaca berita apa saja yang ia lewatkan selama di-siksa Voldemort di Malfoy Manor.

 _'Pangeran Kegelapan membantai salah satu Pelahap Maut'_

Begitulah kalimat pertama yang tertera di halaman Quibbler. Dengan seksama ia membaca artikel dibawahnya.

 _'Pangeran Kegelapan akan mengambil alih dunia. Dia yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut kini sedang membuat dunia sihir gempar. Pasalnya, ia baru saja menyiksa seorang Pelahap Maut karena tidak menjalankan tugas mulianya. Belum jelas apa tugas yang diberikan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan kepada Pelahap Maut itu. Dikabarkan Pelahap Maut yang menjadi korban siksaan Pangeran Kegelapan itu kini sedang menempa pendidikan disekolah Sihir Terbaik Didunia: Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry. Diketahui ia sedang menjalani tahun ketujuh dan terpilih untuk menghuni asrama Slytherin. Tidak ada informasi lain._

 _Masih belum ada klarifikasi tentang hal ini oleh sang Kepala Sekolah, Albus Dumbledore. Kini pihak sekolah masih bungkam dan enggan memberikan sepeser informasi. Sekian dan apabila anda ingin menikmati berita lain silahkan halaman selanjutnya...'_

 _4... Kementrian Memperketat Pengawasan Penyihir Dibawah Umur_  
 _7... Albus Dumbledore Menolak Melakukan Wawancara Bersama Majalah Quibbler dan Yang Lainnya_  
 _12... Pelahap Maut Semakin Gencar Melancarkan Serangan_  
 _14... Seluruh Sekolah Sihir di Dunia Memperketat Pengawasan Mereka dan Membatasi Orang-Orang yang Memasuki Kawasan Mereka_  
 _16... Pelajar Beauxbatons Dipulangkan Kerumah Masing-Masing_

Draco menutup kasar Quibbler yang baru saja ia beli. Tentu yang dimaksud oleh Quibbler adalah dirinya. Tapi mereka tak tahu. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Draco Lucius Malfoy adalah seorang Pelahap Maut kecuali teman teman Pelahap Maut-nya yang bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Derapan langkah kaki terdengar oleh telinga Draco. Itu Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe dan Goyle datang.

"Kami mencarimu di kompartemen ini, tapi kau tidak ada. Ku pikir kau mencari kompartemen lain, maka dari itu juga kami mencarimu," kata Blaise panjang lebar.

"Lalu, kami berniat kembali ke kompartemen ini, tahunya kau sudah disini," lanjut Pansy duduk didepan Draco

"Kau terlihat lesu, Mengapa?"

"Lihatlah headline Quibbler bulan ini," jawab Draco mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Teman temannya pun memandangnya prihatin setelah membaca headline yang tertera dihalaman pertama majalah Quibbler. Mereka tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menatap Draco prihatin. Mereka adalah Pelahap Maut, sebenarnya, anak dari Pelahap Maut. Draco terkadang merasa iri karena mereka—teman temannya saat ini— belum memiliki tanda kegelapan. Pergelangan mereka masih mulus tanpa gelombang-gelombang hitam yang menghiasi. Tapi Pangeran Kegelapan pasti memberikan tanda kegelapan kepada mereka entah kapan waktunya.

Waktu telah berganti. Pagi menjadi malam, sinar matahari yang tadinya menyinari kompartemen-kompartemen kini digantikan oleh sinar rembulan yang redup. Sampailah juga Draco kerumah keduanya. Hogwarts.

Draco langsung mengambil barangnya, keluar dari Hogwarts Express diikuti teman-temannya dari belakang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju ruang Slytherin. Beberapa dari gadis yang merasa bahwa Draco mengenalnya akan menyapanya dengan wajah memerah dan senyum malu-malu yang bisa membuat orang ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya seketika.

Draco membuka pintu kamarnya, kamar yang sangat ia rindukan. Tempat ia dan teman temannya berbagi canda tawa. Jangan salah, Slytherin juga memiliki selera humor, mereka tidak selalu arogan dan berlagak merekalah yang paling hebat walau kenyataannya memang begitu. Ia lalu mengganti bajunya menjadi seragam Hogwarts dengan jubah berlambang Slytherin yang selalu menjadi kebanggaannya dan bersiap untuk makan malam.

Draco memutar kenop pintu kamarnya dan bertemu dengan Blaise dan Theo. "Draco, ayo kita makan malam. Sepertinya kita sudah terlambat," ajak Theo menepuk pundak Draco dan Blaise.

"Ayo," jawab Draco mendahului mereka berdua.

Blaise membuka pintu Aula Besar dengan sekuat tenaga. Semua pandangan tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang didepan pintu. Pria yang berada ditengah itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Tampilannya mampu mencolok mata gadis-gadis asrama sampai berdarah. Rambut pirang, mata abu-abu, seragam Slytherin dengan pas melekat dan membaluti tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Draco dan teman-teman berhasil menarik perhatian kaum hawa sejenak.

Mereka ada yang berteriak dalam sunyi kala melihat pangerannya kembali ke Hogwarts. Draco melirik meja makan Slytherin dan mencoba mencari tempat kosong. Setelah mendapat tempat kosong, Draco dkk duduk ditempat kosong itu.

" _Sonorus_. _Your attention, Please_." Sebuah suara tua tiba tiba menghentikan aktifitas semua siswa yang sedang berjalan. Mata dan pandangan mereka tertuju pada seorang pria tua berjanggut putih yang sedang berdiri dibelakang podium yang berhiaskan burung Rajawali yang selalu mengembangkan sayapnya kala Dumbledore membuka suara.

"Setelah libur yang cukup panjang, kita akan memasuki tahun ajaran baru bagi siswa siswa Hogwarts. Tahun ini, Hogwarts tidak menerima siswa baru." Suara-suara bisikan tidak mengenakkan langsung terdengar. Para siswa tahun kedua langsung mendesah penuh kekecewaan.

"Ini dikarenakan, Topi Seleksi telah dicuri." Kini bisik bisik itu semakin terdengar jelas. "Oleh Bellatrix Lestrange." Perkataan Dumbledore sukses membuat bulu kuduk siswa Hogwarts meremang. Tak seperti biasanya Dumbledore membicarakan masalah ini dihadapan umum. Biasanya ia akan membicarakan ini hanya kepada para Profesor, Ketua Murid, dan Prefek. Tapi sekarang ia justru dengan terang terangan membeberkan hal apa yang terjadi. Bahkan kepada siswa tahu kedua, ketiga, dan keempat yang seharusnya tidak boleh tahu.

"Aku mengatakan hal ini terang terangan, tentu saja kita tidak mau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan selama bersekolah disini, bahkan Prefek mulai bekerja lamban akhir akhir ini. Aku tak mau kalian tidak waspada karena kelalaian Prefek memberitahukan informasi. Untung saja ini adalah hari terakhir mereka menjabat." ujar Dumbledore menyindir Prefek yang jabatannya akan habis tahun ini.

"Karena tidak ada murid baru untuk diseleksi, langsung kita mengumumkan siapa Ketua Murid laki laki dan Perempuan yang baru tahun ini!" Seru Dumbledore yang mencoba untuk mengusir suasana mistis karena pembicaraan tadi. Ia berharap Ketua Murid yang dipilihnya ini mampu menjalankan tugas mereka dengan baik.

Suasana kembali riuh, dan mereka mulai memperdebatkan siapa yang menjadi Ketua Murid tahun ini. Mungkinkah Hermione Granger? Atau Millea Mistradea? Atau siswi lainnya?

"Well, Ketua Murid laki laki kita ini sangat pintar, menduduki peringkat kedua O.W.L. diseluruh sekolah sihir di dunia, tak hanya itu, ia sangat menguasai pelajaran Ramuan, bahkan ia berani membuat Ramuan yang gagal dibuat oleh profesor Snape dan Slughorn. Dan tidak lupa dia juga terkenal akan kekayaannya, ketampanannya."

Seruan menggoda langsung hadir dari siswi Hogwarts dari berbagai asrama. Mereka tak perlu menerka-nerka lagi. Terkenal akan kekayaan, ketampanan. Sudah tidak bisa dielakkan bahwa Draco Malfoy akan menempati posisi menjadi Ketua Murid sampai ia lulus.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin!" Sorak Dumbledore memberi tepuk tangan. Siswa Hogwarts pun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Para siswinya sudah berteriak histeris hampir mengalahkan suara tepuk tangan. Draco dengan santainya bangkit, mengibaskan ekor jubahnya yang menyapu lantai. Draco sendiri sudah yakin sebelumnya bahwa ia akan menjadi Ketua Murid karena ialah yang menjadi juara kedua O.W.L Seluruh Sekolah Sihir. Murid Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, -beberapa- Gryffindor tersenyum dan memberi selamat kepada Draco saat ia bangkit dari meja makannya untuk ketempat para Profesor untuk menerima sambutan dan lencana Ketua Murid

Kecuali Harry dan Ron yang menatapnya sinis.

"Malfoy..."

"Sepertinya akan banyak lagi julukan untuknya setelah Pangeran Slytherin!"

"Jika saja aku bisa menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan."

"Jangan bermimpi."

"Silahkan. Berpidatolah sedikit," bisik McGonagall.

Draco sendiri yang bingung ingin berkata apa, otaknya langsung merangkai kata-kata manis yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Saya tidak akan berbicara banyak. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada Profesor McGonagall dan Profesor Dumbledore yang telah memilih saya menjadi Ketua Murid tahun ini. Saya berharap saya bisa bekerjasama dengan baik dengan Ketua Murid perempuan."

Suara riuh tepuk tangan kembali mengisi suara yang kosong di Aula Besar. Draco memberikan senyuman mautnya kepada semua orang dihadapannya yang sukses membuat murid perempuan menjerit histeris.

" _For the Headgirl_ , Hermione Granger, Gryffindor."

Kini suara dari asrama Gryffindor-lah yang paling riuh dan mendominasi. Suara asrama lain hanya menyemangati seketika, tak bisa dilupakan tatapan membunuh dari penggemar Draco yang semakin hari semakin menggila. Harry dan Ron menatapnya bangga sambil bertepuk tangan. Apalagi Ginny. Lavender dan Cho juga memberi selamat kepada Hermione.

Sementara Hermione? Dia sangat senang, Sungguh! Tapi satu yang tidak membuatnya senang, Partnernya.

Pria itu menatapnya sinis dari depan, matanya seakan ingin menusuk dan mengoyak jiwa Hermione. Bukannya takut, Hermione justru menaikkan dagunya menatap Draco dari jauh dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Silahkan. Berpidatolah sedikit seperti Mr. Malfoy."

"Saya berterima kasih kepada Profesor yang telah memilih saya. Dan saya harap Mr. Malfoy bisa bekerja sama dengan baik," ucapnya singkat.

Semua orang kembali bertepuk tangan untuk Ketua Murid mereka yang baru.

"Mr. Wood dan Ms. Cleanwater silahkan lepaskan lencana Ketua Murid kalian dan berikan kepada ketua murid yang baru," kata McGonagall.

Oliver Wood dan Catarina Cleanwater pun maju kedepan dan melepaskan lencana ketua murid mereka dan memberikannya pada Hermione dan Draco.

"Semoga betah menjadi Ketua Murid, kawan," ucap Oliver menepuk pundak Draco pelan disambut kekehan kecil dari Draco dan Hermione.

"Kau juga, semoga betah satu ruangan dengan Malfoy," kata Catarina.

"Oke. Baiklah. Sepertinya waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama. Ketua murid yang baru silahkan menempati ruangan ketua murid di menara astronomi, barang barang kalian sudah dipindahkan," ucap Dumbledore.

Hermione dan Draco pun kembali pada meja makan masing masing.

"Kau takkan tahu betapa bangganya kami bisa menjadi sahabatmu," ucap Harry yang dibalas senyuman oleh Hermione.

Setelah saling mengucapkan ucapan selamat, makanan makanan itu muncul secara misterius dibalik piring diiringi kicauan ringan dari masing masing asrama yang mewarnai makan malam itu.

* * *

"Sungguh melelahkan," ucap seorang gadis menghempaskan bokongnya tepat ditengah tengah sofa ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Aku pasti sangat merindukanmu. Berhati hati-lah dengan si ferret-brengsek-bajingan itu." Ron mengingatkan.

"Sudahlah Ron. Tak usah memeperkeruh suasana," kata Harry menenangkan sahabatnya yang satu lagi.

"Aku seorang penyihir, Ron. Aku bisa melakukan sihir dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Hermione menambahkan.

Semenjak Ron dan Hermione memutuskan hubungannya, Hermione selalu menjaga jarak dengan Ron. Jika tidak ada Harry, Hermione akan menghindari Ron dan memilih bercakap cakap dengan Cho, Luna atau Ginny. Sering juga Hermione bercakap dengan siswa Hufflepuff yang dikenalnya. Hermione mengangkat empat perkamen dan tintanya yang tertinggal dan tak sempat dibawa oleh Mr. Filch.

"Baiklah, Harry Ron. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Oke."

Hermione menghilang dibalik pintu ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dengan susah payah Hermione memegang keempat perkamennya dengan sabar. Sebenarnya perkamen itu tidak berat tetapi terlalu banyak dan tangannya tidak mampu untuk mengangkut semuanya sekaligus tanpa membuat sebercak kertasnya sedikit rusak, itu terlalu menyusahkan

Saat ia ingin menaiki tangga menuju menara astonomi tubuhnya mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia sudah menggenggam erat kertas perkamennya sampai ia sadar kertasnya akan rusak akibat ia meremasnya terlalu kuat. Tapi tak apa daripada menulis ulang seluruh isinya. Hermione memejamkan matanya sambil menunggu tubuhnya akan berguling menghantam lantai marmer Hogwarts yang keras.

Tapi jutru ia merasakan ada tangan yang mencegahnya untuk jatuh. Saat ia membuka mata, barulah ia sadar siapa yang menolongnya.

"Malfoy!" Teriaknya spontan.

Lalu Hermione langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap tajam dan heran kearah Draco yang masih memasang wajah datarnya. Cukup hening keadaan sampai akhirnya Draco membuka suara

"Sangat sopan, sudah dibantu tapi tidak berterimakasih," ujar Draco sarkastik.

"Seorang Malfoy mengharapkan kata terimakasih dari seorang mudblood?" Tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

"Setidaknya aku lebih sopan dan tahu tata krama dibandingkan Granger yang selalu menjadi nomor satu pada saat pelajaran tapi tidak pernah diajarkan bagaimana caranya berterimakasih kepada seseorang yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya," sindirnya telak.

Hermione mengepalkan tangan sekuat tenaga, berusaha membenam emosinya yang semakin memuncak kala Draco menyebut nama keramat itu lagi.

Draco tak tahu apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia mau menopang badan Hermione agar tidak terjatuh. Draco seperti dapat dorongan dari belakang untuk mencegah Hermione terjatuh.

Sebenarnya, Draco tidak terlalu membenci Hermione. Draco hanya menunjukkan kebenciannya kepada Hermione saat dimuka umum. Justru Draco penasaran dengan sifat dan kepribadian gadis itu yang kata orang lembut walau diluarnya terlihat seperti itu. Draco sangat meragukannya.

Draco memandang matanya tajam. Tapi yang Draco dapati hanya matanya terfokus melihat kearah bawah... dan ternyata dia melihat pergelangan tangan Draco dan ia melihat tanda kegelapan yang tak sengaja terlihat karena bajunya sedikit tersingkap. Buru buru Draco menurunkan kembali lengan bajunya hingga tanda itu tertutup sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Draco ketus. Hermione membalas Draco dengan tatapan

"Dan aku sudah membuang 3 menit waktu berhargaku untuk berbicara dan menolongmu." Draco berkata ketus lalu meninggalkan Hermione yang sedang mematung.

Sementara gadis itu masih terpaku ditempatnya "Jadi, Malfoy sebenarnya memang Pelahap Maut?" Tanya Hermione dalam hati. Desas-desus yang sering bertebaran menjadi angin lalu pun terjawab sudah. Ia, dirinya sendiri telah melihat sebuah tanda kegelapan terpatri sempurna dipergelangan tangannya

Hermione tersentak secara tiba tiba, dengan lamunan tentang tanda kegelapan itu buyar, ia mulai memungut perkamen dan tintanya yang terjatuh ditanggga. "Beruntung tintaku sudah kututup, kalau tidak pasti tumpah," kata Hermione dalam hati sesaat setelah tintanya sudah aman digenggamannya.

Setelah sampai ke ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid, Hermione tidak menemukan Draco. Padahal tadi ia melihat Draco berjalan melaluinya menuju ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. "Dia sudah berada dikamarnya." Hermione menyimpulkan dalam hati.

Karna terlalu lelah, Hermione pun memilih untuk langsung mengistirahatkan badannya. Ia masih memiliki waktu dua hari untuk membereskan barang barangnya karena besok dan lusa adalah hari libur.

* * *

"Aaa!" Seorang gadis berseru sekuat tenaga dengan suara nyaringnya.

"Draco Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Teriak gadis itu dengan wajah panik.

"Argh.." Draco mengerang, langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tiba tiba dan membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

"What the hell, Granger? What are you doing here?" Tanya Draco yang juga kaget dan panik.

"Ini kamarku," tegas Hermione. Draco mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa kau buta atau memang tidak melihat? Didepan pintu sudah jelas tertulis kamar ini milik Ketua Murid laki-laki," jelas Draco.

"Ini kamarku, Malfoy,"

"Jika kau ingin tidur bersamaku, katakanlah. Jangan berpura-pura tidak melihat papan nama yang berada didepan pintu padahal papan nama itu sudah ditulis dengan huruf besar dengan lambang ular ditengahnya," kata Draco tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Kau pasti bercanda."

"Untuk apa aku bercanda pada saat saat seperti ini?"

Hermione mengatupkan mulutnya. "Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku lagi." Hermione beranjak dari tempat tidur Draco dan hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Siapa yang ingin menyentuhmu? Badanmu sangat tidak menarik, bahkan badan siswi Hufflepuff tahun kelima lebih menarik daripada badan kurus keringmu itu."

Hermione mengabaikan cibiran Draco dan memilih untuk segera keluar dari kamar Draco.

"Semua sihir dikamarku tentunya hanya aku yang dapat mempengaruhinya. Itu sudah tertulis dikertas yang diberikan McGonagall, "

"Kalau seperti itu, buka pintunya."

Draco membuka selimutnya dengan gerak perlahan-lahan dan menghampiri Hermione.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Turuti 10 permintaanku dan jangan membantah."

* * *

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

**IS THAT LOVE?  
** _Dramione Fanfiction_

.

 _Pairing: Draco M. & Hermione G._  
 _World: Before War_  
 _Genre: Romance, Adventure, Sacrifical, Vulnerable_

 _._

 **Summary _  
_** _Taruhan itu. Taruhan yang berhadiah perpustakaan terbesar se-Britania Raya yang membuat Hermione bersikap manis dan memikat hati Draco. Semua berjalan lancar seperti yang diharapkan Hermione. Tapi satu yang tidak berjalan lancar.../RnR/Jika sudah membaca silahkan review._

 _._

 _Chapter 2._

* * *

"Turuti sepuluh permintaanku dan jangan membantah."

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau tuli atau bagaimana?"

"Siapa kau? Berani beraninya memerintahku sesukamu? Aku tahu kau mempunyai kekuasaan tapi jangan gunakan kekuasaan itu disini karena tidak akan berguna!" Teriak Hermione.

" _So, you can't get out of here_."

Hermione menghela napasnya tidak sabar. Draco benar benar menjengkelkan sekarang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar Draco dan tiba tiba ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang dapat membantunya keluar dari kamar Draco.

Hermione segera mungkin mengambilnya, tongkat sihir Draco. "Kau akan berada didalam masalah jika bermain-main dengan tongkat sihirku."

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah macam macam denganku!" Hermione melangkahkan kakinya untuk berada didepan pintu kamar Draco.

" _Alohomora_!"

Pintu kamar Hermione lalu terbuka. Benar-benar harus menggunakan tongkat sipemilik kamar. Ia meletakkan tongkat Draco di atas nakas dengan kasar lalu berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan diri.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang aduk 12 dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan jarum jam. Lalu tambahkan sedikit wolfbane." Slughorn menggenggam sebuah buku berwarna usang sambil terus menjelaskan kepada murid-muridnya hari ini.

Murid Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang mengambil tempat duduk paling depan mengikutinya intruksi Slughorn dengan seksama dan bertahap. Berbeda dengan seorang siswa Slytherin yang berada dimeja yang paling belakang. Dia tampak masih berkutat dengan kuali hitam dengan pengadulnya didepannya dan santai dengan melewati instruksi Slughorn.

Ia mengangkat tangannya. "Ya?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan ramuanku," katanya.

"Aku bahkan belum menyebutkan instruksi selanjutnya."

"Tapi aku sudah selesai," paksanya

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat, seberapa bagus ramuanmu," jawab Slughorn lalu memasukan satu helai rambut kedalam ramuan itu, ajaibnya, rambut itu mengambang dan berubah warna menjadi hitam. Ia pun mengambil penjepit kecil dan mengeluarkan rambutnya yg berubah warna itu. Ia menelitinya berulang kali.

"Kerja bagus, Mr. Malfoy. Ramuan ini sempurna. Duapuluh poin untuk Slytherin," katanya bangga. Sementara siswa Slytherin itu menyeringai lalu keluar dari kelas Ramuan dengan tampang angkuh sambil mengibaskan jubahnya yang menyapu lantai.

* * *

Draco melangkahkan kakinya menuju Aula Besar dengan santai. Sesekali menatap kearah luar jendela yang dilewatinya. Tapi satu yang membuat janggal. Sebuah suara yang terkesan ambigu itu terdengar ditelinga Draco. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya dan mencari-cari asal suara itu. Berani sekali mereka melakukan hal seperti itu saat siang bolong dan ditempat umum pula. Apakah mereka mempunyai urat malu?

"Astoria Greengrass, Ronald Weasley."

Kedua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu terkejut bukan main dan langsung memasang pakaian mereka kembali kala ditangkap basah oleh Ketua Murid sedang melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh ditempat umum. Bayangkan saja, mereka melakukan itu dikoridor Hogwarts yang notabene adalah tempat paling umum dan terbuka.

"Beraninya kalian melakukan hal ini ditempat umum. Tidakkah kalian menyadari bisa saja kepala sekolah melewati tempat ini dan mengeluarkan kalian."

Ron terdiam sambil menatap sinis kearah Draco. Disampingnya Astoria masih bungkam tak ingin memperburuk keadaan. "Potong seratus poin-"

Napas Ron dan Astoria tercekat. Seratus poin? Butuh berapa lama untuk mengumpulkan seratus poin?

"Dari Gryffindor dan limapuluh poin dari Slytherin. Cepat pergi sebelum kuberi detensi yang berat," kata Draco datar lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua yang masih mematung. Seratus dan limapuluh poin. Great!

Draco melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Aula Besar untuk mengisi perut.

Diperjalanannya, ia bertemu dengan dua orang teman Slytherinnya. Belum lagi ia memijak lantai Aula Besar, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan temperatur lengan kanannya yang mendadak naik. Tanda kegelapannya bergelombang.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua temannya mengenyit heran kearah Draco. "Ada apa?"

"Aku baru teringat jika aku memiliki urusan, akan kutemui kalian nanti." Draco berjalan mundur menjauhi mereka dan langsung berlari menuju kamar kebutuhan

Dikamar Kebutuhanlah ia bisa dengan bebas berapparate keluar Hogwarts tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain termasuk Dumbledore.

Cuaca pagi ini sangat tidak mendukung, Draco harus menghindari sambaran petir yang mencoba melampiaskan tegangan listriknya padanya. Sesampainya di Malfoy Manor, ia terkejut. Ternyata Jennifer juga disini. Draco pun segera menghampirinya.

"Kau disini,"

Jennifer mengangguk. "Tanda Kegelapanki memanas tiba-tiba saat aku mengerjakan essay bersama Loora. Lalu aku pun beralibi kekamar mandi, padahal aku ingin kekamar Kebutuhan

"Ya. Tanda Kegelapanku memanas saat aku bersama dengan Dein dan Victor." Jennifer mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Yaxley datang menghampiri Draco dan Jennifer.

" _The Dark Lord is waiting for you two,_ " kata Yaxley. Draco dan Jennifer pun melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat biasa Voldemort dan para Pelahap Maut berkumpul.

Draco mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya agar terlihat normal didepannya, walaupun itu sama sekali tak menutupi kegugupannya. Saat Draco memasuki ruangan itu, ia melihat ada Dad dan Mom juga sedang berdiri tegangdibelakang Voldemort.

"Akhirnya." desisnya.

"Kau terlambat tiga menit, Draco," katanya lagi.

"Maaf, Tuanku. Kau memanggilku saat aku sedang bersama teman temanku," katanya beralibi.

"Siapa temanmu?" Draco bisa melihat bahwa Voldemort sedang menahan amarah. Padahal ia hanya terlambat tiga menit.

Ia merasakan gelenyar aneh menyelimuti pikirannya, bayang bayang kegelapan langsung menyelimutinya. Untuk sesaat ia mengetahui bahwa Voldemort sedang berusaha untuk memasuki pikirannya. Sekuat mungkin ia bertahan dengan kekuatan _occlumency_ yang telah ia pelajari.

Draco tak pernah berani menatap bola mata hitam pekatnya itu. Setiap kali aku menatapnya, kegelapan seakan menyelimuti atmosfer disana.

"Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini, Draco. Kapan kau akan membunuh Albus Dumbledore?" Tanyanya.

"Kapan kau akan membunuh Dumbledore?" Ulangnya sekali lagi.

Ingin sekali Draco menjawab bahwa ia tidak ingin membunuh Dumbledore. Tapi apa mau dikata? Keberaniannya seakan ciut kala menginjak lantai Malfoy Manor yang dipijaki Voldemort. Bahkan ia tidak mampu mengimprovisasi kata perkata yang ia ucapkan selain yang diminta Voldemort

Pertanyaan ajaib yang membuat Draco terpaku kuat ditempatnya. Entah mantra apa yangmenyelimuti kalimat itu sehingga bisa membuat Draco kaku seperti ini. Ia tak mampu membuka suara. Kerongkongannya terasa kering sehingga ia tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab Voldemort.

"Draco akan membunuh Dumbledore."

Voldemort menoleh kearah lain, seorang gadis yang diperkirakan berumur lima belas tahun berdiri kokoh cukup jauh dibelakang Draco. Tangannya menggenggam tongkat nadi jantung naga miliknya

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, Jane?" Tanya Voldemort dengan nada yang tenang, berbeda dengan Jennifer dan Draco yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Narcissa terlihat sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah, sedangkan Lucius malah tersenyum seakan anaknya sedang menerima piala dan setifikat olimpiade oleh Presiden. Draco teringat satu hal, ia telah berjanji pada ibunya untuk tidak membunuh Dumbledore apapun yang terjadi. Persetan dengan itu.

"Beri aku 10 hari... dihari ke-sepuluh... aku akan membunuh Dumbledore," jawab Draco ragu-ragu. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Narcissa, ia menangis tanpa suara dibelakang Voldemort.

"Kau tahu, Draco. Aku tidak memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk siapapun itu. Walaupun ibumu menangis darah, aku pun tak akan memberikan kesempatan kedua itu," ujar Voldemort tajam seakan mengetahui Narcissa sedang menangis tanpa suara dibelakangnya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, tuanku," jawab Draco dengan tenang. Untungnya, dia dapat menutupi kegugupannya dengan ketenangan yang ada.

"Silahkan." Voldemort memberi isyarat agar Draco meninggalkan Malfoy Manor dan kembali ke Hogwarts. Draco keluar diikuti Jennifer dibelakangnya.

"Kau membuat keputusan yang salah."

"Kita harus segera kembali, aku ada kelas Transfigurasi dan orang-orang akan curiga melihat ketidak hadiran kita," kata Draco mengabaikan Jennifer. Mereka pun kembali ke Hogwarts dan berpisah karna kelas masing masing.

Sesampainya di kelas Mantra, Draco langsung disambut oleh Blaise dan Theo yang sudah menduduki deretan bangku paling depan, belakangnya tentu saja Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode dan Pansy Parkinson.

Mereka pun menyimak apapun yang dikatakan profesor Flitwick tentang mantra dan kegunaannya. Sejujurnya, Draco sudah sangat tahu tentang mantra mantra umum dan gelap yang ada didunia sihir. Bahkan ia sudah sering merapalkannya di Malfoy Manor. Tentu saja ia menganggap sepele pelajaran yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui.

Dan sebentar lagi sudah malam, Draco akan kembali ke ruangan Ketua Murid-nya di menara Astronomi.

"Apa kau akan makan malam di Aula Besar?" Tanya Theo.

"Ya, Tapi mungkin sedikit terlambat," kata Draco berlalu.

Theo dan Blaise pun memakluminya karna Draco harus menyiapkan stamina karna tugasnya sebagai Ketua Muridnya akan dimulai besok.

* * *

Sunyinya malam itu membuat seorang remaja berambut merah kecoklatan dapat mendengar suara jangkrik. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya disebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh sambil melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil disampingnya ke danau hitam, disampingnya ada juga pria berkacata bulat yang tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menggenggam peta Marauder ditangannya sambil mengamati remaja berambut merah itu yang masih melempari danau hitam dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil disampingnya.

"Harry, aku tahu aku brengsek. Selingkuh. Pantas saja Hermione tidak memaafkanku, padahal dia sudah pernah membicarakan tentang pernikahan bersamaku. Tapi aku malah berselingkuh dengan Astoria. Aku sangat bodoh!" kata Ron merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang aku tak bisa membela yang salah. Kau memang salah. Hermione berhak mengetahui semuanya sebelum dia terluka lebih parah lagi. Dan mungkin kalian bukan jodoh," kata Harry dengan tatapan yang datar.

"Ya, mungkin aku tidak berjodoh dengannya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan Astoria," kata Ron.

"Kau tahu, tadi saat aku sedang melakukan _you-know-what_ dengan Astoria, aku tertangkap basah oleh Malfoy," katanya yang membuat Harry membulatkan matanya terkejut.

" _Hell_! Ronald! Dimana kau dan Astoria melakukan itu?" Tanya Harry panik hingga hampir menutup Peta Marauders nya tanpa menggumamkan mantra.

"Disalah satu koridor Hogwarts. Aku tahu aku salah," kata Ron disertai cengiran diwajahnya.

"Apa? Kau melakukannya di koridor? Apa kau kehilangan akalmu?" Tanya Harry tak percaya. Dia tidak tahu kesialan apa yang membuatnya berteman dengan Ron.

Harry menghela napasnya panjang dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepermukaan Danau Hitam daripada menatap wajah Ron dan membuatnya semakin kesal.

* * *

Kini adalah waktunya untuk makan malam di Aula Besar. Ron dan Harry sudah kembali dari danau hitam. Sesampainya di Aula Besar mereka berdua langsung menuju meja makan Gryffindor. Disana sudah ada Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Padma dan Parvati Patil. Harry memilih duduk disamping Hermione dan Ron memilih duduk didepan Hermione. Mereka pun langsung menyantap santapan yang telah disediakan dimeja

"Sudah menyelesaikan essay Arithmancy?" Tanya Hermione tiba tiba yang membuat Ron tersedak.

"Essay?" Tanya Harry bingung.

"Ya. Essay Arithmancy sepanjang satu meter tentang buku 'Aturan Alam Semesta' yang diberikan profesor Vector 2 hari lalu," kata Hermione menjelaskan.

Mata Harry sudah membulat seperti kacamatanya. "Ronald, kau sudah mengerjakannya?" Tanya Harry takut takut. "Aku membolos pelajaran profesor Vector dua hari lalu," kata Ron juga mematung.

"Apakah itu semacam kode bahwa kalian ingin meminjam essayku?" Hermione melirik Ron dan Harry secara bergantian. Kemudian Ron terkekeh bersama Harry.

"Hahaha. Untung aku tidak satu angkatan dengan mereka. Kau harus banyak bersabar Hermione," gurau Ginny dan Hermione tertawa.

"Untung juga aku tidak sekamar denganmu Saint-Potter dan RedHead. Hahaha," gurau Seamus, Neville, Padma, Parvati, Ginny dan Hermione tertawa

"Hah! Diam kau!" Harry dengan ganasnya memukul kepala Seamus dan Neville dengan sendok bergantian.

"Hei! Apakah Prefek masing masing asrama sudah ditentukan?" Tanya Harry.

Hermione menghentikan makannya dan menoleh kearah Harry. "Belum, profesor Dumbledore belum membicarakan tentang Prefek kemarin malam."

"Aku berharap bisa menjadi prefek tahun ini," kata Ron. "Kalau mau jadi prefek, berusahalah untuk mengerjakan essay sendiri," sahut Ginny yang disambut tawa oleh Hermione.

Pemilihan Prefek akan dilaksanakan jika Kepala Sekolah dan _staff_ sudah menyetujui, dan Ketua Murid juga sudah siap memimpin organisasi Prefek yang cukup melelahkan. Jadi, Profesor dan para _staff_ lainnya sepakat bahwa mereka akan membiarkan Ketua Murid untuk terbiasa menerima banyak tugas sebelum para Prefek membantu mereka.

Makan malam pun berjalan lancar, para murid makan dengan tertib, yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan garpu dan sendok yang beradu.

"Sebelum kalian kembali keasrama masing masing, kepada ketua murid temui aku di ruanganku setelah makan malam," kata profesor Dumbledore.

"Kami temui kau besok, Mione. Setelah berkunjung keruangan profesor Dumbledore kau harus istirahat yang cukup. Bye," kata Ginny melambaikan tangan dan pergi bersama teman temannya yang lain.

* * *

Setelah Ginny dan yang lainnya menghilang dari pandangannya, Hermione pun juga bergegas untuk keruangan profesor Dumbledore. Saat perjalanan menuju ruangan Dumbledore, Hermione bertemu (lagi) dengan Draco. Tak heran memang, karena ketua murid putra juga diminta keruangan Dumbledore.

" _Sherbet Lemon_ "

Seperti biasa, tangga berbentuk burung rajawali itu berputar dan mengantarkan mereka menuju ruangan kepala sekolah yang ditempati Albus Dumbledore.

"Profesor Dumbledore."

"Silahkan duduk disini."

Draco dan Hermione menganguk lalu duduk dihadapan Dumbledore.

"Kita akan membahas tentang prefek baru dari setiap asrama. Kalian ada usulan nama?" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter dan Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor," ucap Hermione. Rasanya ingin ia mengucapkan nama Ron, tapi mengingat kebiasaan buruknya ia jadi tidak ingin mengambil resiko karena memilih Ron sebagai prefek.

"Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini, Slytherin," sahut Draco tak mau kalah.

"Untuk Hufflepuff, mungkin... Hannah Abbot dan Zacharias Smith. Mengingat prestasi mereka juga bagus," kata Hermione

"Anthonny Goldstein dan Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw."

"Bukannya Luna Lovegood masih ditahun ke 6?" Tanya Dumbledore heran. Draco lebih heran

"Benarkah? Aku sering melihatnya bersama dengan Potter." Draco masih mencoba membela diri.

"Luna Lovegood masih di tahun kelima, Malfoy," ujar Hermione sarkastik. Draco mendegus keras dan terkekeh kecil.

"Lisa Turpin."

"Lisa Turpin memiliki prestasi yang sangat buruk, tidak pantas untuk menjadi prefek," bantah Dumbledore.

"Michael Corner?" Tanya Draco lagi.

"Michael Corner adalah tipe siswa yang suka melalaikan tugas. Tidak ingatkah kau dia sering melalaikan tugas para profesor?" Kini Hermione pun ikut berdebat.

Mulailah beberapa perdebatan kecil antara Draco-Dumbledore-Hermione tentang mengusulkan nama nama calon Prefek.

"Aku mengusulkan Stephen Fawcett," usul Dumbledore.

"Ya, aku setuju. Stephen adalah anak yang rajin, aku sering melihatnya diperpustakaan," kata Hermione.

"Oke baiklah," jawab Draco pasrah

"Oke, teman teman. Kurasa aku menyetujui prefek dari Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw juga."Draco dan Hermione juga menyetujuinya.

"Tulis nama-nama itu diselembar perkamen dan umumkan namanya saat sarapan besok," ucap Dumbledore.

"Baiklah, selamat malam, profesor." Hermione berkata dengan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Dumbledore mengangguk ramah kearah mereka dan mempersilahkannya untuk meninggalkan ruangannya.

Hermione dan Draco keluar dari ruangan Dumbledore.

Perjalanan mereka hanya ditemani kesunyian dan beberapa jangkrik berderik. Hingga akhirnya Hermione membuka suara. " _You-know_ -Malfoy. Aku tak tahu, dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat di masa lalu sehingga aku bisa satu ruangan denganmu."

"Yang pasti ini adalah dosamu. Apa kau selama ini selalu berdoa agar bisa satu ruangan denganku?" Tanya Draco diiringi dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Aku tak pernah sedikitpun menyebutkan namamu dalam doaku."

"Aku juga tidak mengharapkannya, Granger." Draco membalas.

"Kata orang, kita tidak boleh benci kepada lawan jenis. Karna benci dan cinta hanya dibatasi benang yang sangat tipis. Tapi aku tidak percaya kata mereka jika aku bersamamu. Walaupun aku benci padamu, aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu, aku bersumpah." Hermione mempercepat langkahnya, Draco pun mulai men-sejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hermione.

"Tidak ada yang mengejar kita, Granger. Kau bisa memelankan langkahmu," kata Draco melihat Hermione yang mulai gelisah dan mempercepat dan memperbesar langkahnya.

"Aku lelah dan ingin segera bertemu dengan kasurku," jawab Hermione cepat. Ia masih menghindari berjalan sejajar dengan Draco.

Tiba tiba saja sepintas ide gila lewat dipikiran Draco. Ide itu terkesan -memang- sangat gila. Entah apa yang tiba tiba melewatinya sehingga dapat memikirkan ide seperti itu. "Kukira satu tahunku akan terisi dengan pertengkaran. Tapi sepertinya aku memiliki ide yang hebat."

Hermione memelankan langkahnya dan melirik Draco bertanya. "Semua akan terlihat indah jika kita memulai sesuatu yang baru," katanya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura, Malfoy. Jika ingin berkata sesuatu maka katakanlah!" Paksanya.

" _Berkata sesuatu_ , ya?" Hermione mengernyit kala Draco memberikan seringainya. "Hentikan wajah konyolmu." Draco tertawa pelan menanggapinya dan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan lukisan-lukisan yang sedang tertidur.

Draco berdehem sekali lalu memulai idenya. "Bagaimana jika kau berusaha untuk membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu, membuatku benar benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Ide yang cemerlang, bukan? _Wanna try_?"

"Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu?" Draco menggeleng.

Hermione mendengus. "Huh, sangat membuang waktu dan tentu saja itu adalah hal yang mudah."

"Sangat mudah ya? Bagaimana jika kita buktikan? Aku sangat ingin melihat kemampuanmu dalam masalah cinta."

"Hanya membuang buang waktu. Lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca buku."

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa membuat Pangeran Hogwarts sepertiku jatuh cinta kepadamu," ejek Draco.

"Apa? Yang benar saja."

Hermione dan Draco menghentikan langkahnya bersama karna mereka sudah ada didepan lukisan untuk masuk keruang ketua murid. Hermione menatap Draco datar. Draco tersenyum.

"Baiklah kita mulai besok."

"Tunggu! Tidak seru jika tidak ada taruhannya," lanjut Draco menghentikan Hermione.

"Taruhan? Oke baiklah jika kau menginginkan _galleon_ , aku tidak ikut taruhan ini. Karna percuma aku memberikan _galleon_ ku jika lebih baik kupergunakan untuk membeli 2 buku Arithmancy baru" jelas Hermione panjang lebar.

"Aku tak butuh _galleon_ mu. Aku bahkan bisa membeli 1 perpustakaan penuh berisi semua buku yang pernah dicetak didunia sihir, tapi sayangnya aku bukan tipe sepertimu yang harus membaca buku setiap saat," jawab Draco datar

"Lalu apa taruhanmu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Mengapa tidak kau duluan yang membuat taruhan?" Kata Draco mempersilahkan Hermione.

Hermione menghela napasnya berat. "Baiklah. Tadi kau bilang kau bisa membeli satu perpustakaan penuh berisi semua buku yang pernah dicetak didunia sihir. Dan jika aku menang, aku mau kau membelikanku satu perpustakaan pribadi," kata Hermione tersenyum puas.

Draco tertawa. "Segitu besarnya obsesimu terhadap buku buku lusuh itu?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Baiklah. Tapi jika aku menang, kau harus mau untuk menuruti perintahku selama lima bulan."

Menuruti permintaan Malfoy selama lima bulan tidak terlalu buruk. Lagipula dia tidak mungkin meminta yang aneh-aneh kepada Hermione.

"Baiklah." Hermione menyetujui.

"Oke. _Aromohola Flipeculus,_ " ucap Draco hingga lukisan itu terayun membukakan jalan untuk mereka. Setelah mereka masuk lukisan itu pun langsung menutup seperti semula. Hermione langsung bersiap-siap untuk terlelap dan menjalani hari esok. Tak lupa ia juga harus membuat Draco jatuh cinta kepadanya agar dapat menikmati fasilitas perpustakaan terbesar se Britania Raya.

Juga, kali ini ia harus teliti untuk melihat papan nama Ketua Murid yang ada dipintu. Ia tak mau kejadian kemarin terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sangat memalukan.

Keesokan harinya Hermione bangun seperti biasa. Menyiapkan buku-buku pelajaran dan perkamen yang akan dikumpulkan. Ia pun bergegas untuk segera menghadiri Aula Besar untuk mengisi perutnya.

Belum lagi ia mengambil jubah Gryffindornya, ia baru teringat jika pagi ini ia belum melihat batang hidung Draco. Kemana dia? Apakah ia masih terlelap?

Hermione menatap pintu kamar Draco kemudian mulai mengetuknya. Merasa tidak ada sahutan ia pun berencana untuk langsung membuka pintu kamar Draco.

" _Bloody Hell_!"

Hermione langsung membanting pintu kamar Draco hingga menimbulkan suara keras.

Tiba-tiba Draco tersentak, ia langsung membuka selimutnya dan menatap heran kearah Hermione. Akibat tindakan tiba-tibanya itu, mata Draco terasa nyeri karena bertatapan langsung dengan sinar matahari pagi.

" _Bloody Hell_ , Granger." Draco menggerutu lalu kembali menarik selimutnya dan memeluk guling disebelahnya.

"Apa kau tahu sekarang pukul berapa?

"Tidak penting."

"Tidak penting? Beginikah sikapmu ketika menjadi Ketua Murid?" Tanya Hermione tak percaya. Merlin! Sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh dan Draco masih bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Bilang saja aku akan sarapan didapur Ketua Murid."

"Dapur Ketua Murid hanya untuk masalah berat. Jika kita tidak bisa makan di Aula Besar karena tugas, itu baru kita boleh makan didapur Ketua Murid," jelas Hermione yang tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Draco masih tetap bergeming.

Hermione berpikir. Apa cara yang tepat agar Draco bangun.

"Jadi bagaimana aku bisa membangunkanmu?" Tanya Hermione pasrah.

"Kau tahu? Sarapan dimulai jam 8, selama di Slytherin aku selalu bangun jam 7. Aku tak tahu, secara otomatis aku akan bangun di jam 7."

"Ini sudah jam tujuh lewat!" Hermione berkata sambil berusaha memelankan suaranya

"Benarkah?" Draco kembali membela diri.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"

"Ini masih jam setengah tujuh. Sudah kukatakan tadi, aku akan otomatis bangun jam 7," ujar Draco yang masih membela diri.

Hermione semakin bingung. Apa Draco benar-benar akan bangun saat pukul tujuh? Tidak masuk akal sekali. Memangnya ia memiliki alarm dikepalanya?

"Okay, okay. Aku akui ini belum jam tujuh, tapi kita aku mencerminkan sikap yang baik sebagai Ketua Murid. Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai Ketua Murid tidak becus hanya karena kau terlambat."

"Akhirnya juara dua O.W.L. mengakui kebohongannya. Tak kusangka ia pandai berbohong."

" _Shut up_!"

Ditunggunya pria itu yang masih berlindung dibalik selimutnya yang hangat.

"Ayolah Malfoy."

"Kemana?

"Aula Besar tentu saja."

"Hah?"

"Kita harus tiba lebih dulu di Aula Besar."

"Hhmm..."

Hermione menghela napasnya frustasi. Membangunkan Draco Malfoy dari tidurnya memang lebih sulit daripada membangunkan _troll_ pingsan.

"Baiklah Malfoy, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bersiap siap sekarang?" Tanya Hermione pada akhirnya.

Draco menyeringai dalam tidurnya tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione.

"Cium aku."

"Hah?"

"Cium aku."

"Hah?"

"Jadi Hermione Granger mulai kehilangan pendengarannya?"

"Apa kau serius?"

"Aku sedang membantumu untuk mendapatkan perpustakaan terbesar se Britania Raya dengan koleksi lengkap dunia sihir. Kau bisa menambahkan koleksi dunia muggle jika kau mau." Draco menyeringai.

Hermione luluh lagi, ia tidak bisa diancam dengan perpustakaan terbesar se Britania Raya. Ia mendengus.

"Oke."

"Di bibir."

"Hei apa apaan kau ini?" Hermione menyela.

"Hanya sekali."

Hermione mulai berpikir.

"Cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menggantinya dengan yang lebih susah."

Dengan ragu Hermione mulai menaiki kasur Draco.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menciummu kalau kau menutupi wajahmu dengan selimut?" Tanya Hermione kesal.

"Hahaha baiklah." Draco pun duduk.

"Kau sudah bangun jadi aku tak perlu menciummu." Hermione ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tapi ditahan oleh Draco.

"Hei, kau harus menciumku atau aku yang menciummu?" Dahi Hermione berkerut menandakan bahwa ia tidak setuju.

Hermione makin menjauhkan kepalanya dari Draco tapi Draco makin mendekatkan kepalanya pada Hermione.

"Heeii—"

"Hermione, mengapa kau telat sarapan? Dan mengapa bibirmu agak bengkak?" Tanya Harry saat makan siang setelah pelajaran profesor Vector.

Hermione bingung ingin menjawab apa. Tak mungkin ia bilang yang sebenarnya.

"Um... tadi aku sedikit memiliki masalah dengan perlengkapanku. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sesuatu."

"Kupikir kau mengingat semuanya," kata Ginny tertawa dan disusul tawa juga oleh Harry dan teman-teman mereka lainnya.

Lagi-lagi Hermione melupakan tugasnya lagi untuk mengumumkan nama nama prefek dari seluruh asrama.

* * *

 **Aku lagi UN nih, doain ya semoga lancar dan mendapat nilai yang terbaik**

 **Btw... makasih reviewnya buat _Ido Nakemi, Yume shin, cib-yun, Lee Rana17, mc-kyan, Bellscoopy, alyayr, Lin Xiao Li, Icce99_**

 **Tetep review dichapter seterusnya yaa..**


	3. Chapter 3

**IS THAT LOVE?  
** _Dramione Fanfiction_

.

 _Pairing: Draco M. & Hermione G._  
 _World: Before War_  
 _Genre: Romance, Adventure, Sacrifical, Vulnerable_

 _._

 **Summary _  
_** _Taruhan itu. Taruhan yang berhadiah perpustakaan terbesar se-Britania Raya yang membuat Hermione bersikap manis dan memikat hati Draco. Semua berjalan lancar seperti yang diharapkan Hermione. Tapi satu yang tidak berjalan lancar.../RnR/Jika sudah membaca silahkan review._

 _._

 _Chapter 3._

* * *

Setelah insiden yang menurut Hermione menjijikan itu berakhir, ia pun segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya bersama Harry dan teman-temannya yang lain dan menghadiri kelas Snape.

"Buku halaman 10 Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut. Kuberi kalian waktu dua jam," tegas Snape ketus.

Hermione yang bertempat satu meja dengan Harry pun langsung membuka bukunya dan menyelesaikan ramuannya. Dengan fokus dan teliti ia memasukkan bahan demi bahan yang tertera dibuku sesuai dengan instruksi. Tapi beberapa kali harus terhentikan karena Harry terus saja bertanya mengenai bahan ramuan tersebut.

"Hermione, berapa _sophophorous_ yang harus kupotong?" Tanya Harry.

"Lihat saja dibukunya Harry."

"Aku malas membaca, tulisan dibuku ini sangat kecil dan susah dibaca."

"8."

"Kalau _wormwood_?"

"Tergantung kau mau membuat segimana banyaknya."

"Kau sendiri?"

Hermione mendengus kesal.

"7gram."

"Baiklah. Kau teman terbaikku."

Hermione dan Harry tetap melanjutkan pembuatan ramuan mereka. Tak terasa satu jam sudah berlalu. Hermione dan Harry masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ramuan mereka akan selesai.

" _I'm done_." Suara lantang itu tiba-tiba mendominasi kelas dan langsung mengambil perhatian seluruh siswa. Snape, menutup bacaannya dan meminta sisa itu untuk memberikan hasil kerja kerasnya.

Ia membawa ramuannya kedepan dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang berlebih.

"Sepertinya akan ada yang menjadi pengganti Ms. Granger," ucap Snape tersenyum menyedihkan menatap Hermione.

"Silahkan keluar, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco keluar dari kelas Snape. Memang selalu seperti itu, Draco yang pertama keluar lalu disusul Hermione sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya karna kesal.

"Demi Merlin dan seluruh kekuatannya, aku bersumpah akan mengalahkan dia di kelas Ramuan." Hermione bersunggut-sunggut sambil memasukkan kacang _sophophorous_ kedalam kualinya dengan kasar.

"Well, kau serius?" Tanya Harry sambil mengaduk kualinya.

"Apa? Kau meragukanku?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak," jawab Harry gelagapan dan berusaha untuk berpura-pura fokus pada ramuannya agar tidak terkena amukan Hermione.

Akhirnya Hermione menyelesaikan ramuannya dengan sempurna, sama seperti Draco tapi kurang cepat.

"Sepertinya, kau memiliki saingan yang tangguh, Ms. Granger," ucap Snape mengembalikan ramuan Hermione.

Hermione mendengus dan berlalu dari kelas Snape. Ia pun berencana untuk mengerjakan essaynya yang belum selesai meskipun itu dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi. Hermione memang suka mengerjakan essaynya jauh hari sebelum dikumpulkan. Katanya biar ia bisa mengerjakannya dengan maksimal dan tidak memikirkan essay kala sedang bersantai atau liburan.

"Harry, sudah berapa Horcrux yang kau hancurkan?" Tanya Hermione tiba-tiba saat makan malam.

"Kau tertarik membahas ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Aku sudah menghancurkan buku harian Tom Riddle, Batu Kebangkitan dihancurkan oleh Dumbledore, Piala Helga Hufflepuff sudah dihancurkan," jawab Harry.

"Apa kau tak berniat mencari Horcrux lainnya?" Tanya Hermione memakan pudingnya

"Kita belum mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai itu. Aku juga tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan memori tentang horcrux selanjutnya setelah menghancurkan piala Helga Hufflepuff."

Hermione mengangguk dalam diam.

"Siapapun, tolong!"

Sebuah teriakan seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba menggema memenuhi Aula Besar. Seluruh pasang mata disana pun langsung tertuju padanya. Matanya sembab akibat menangis, pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah sehingga hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutupi darah, serta jalannya yang tertatih-tatih melewati meja makan tempat siswa siswi Hogwarts mengisi perut mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Dumbledore langsung menghampiri siswa Hogwarts yang berteriak itu dengan panik.

"Profesor, Pelahap Maut menyerang kami!" Serunya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan dan setengah menangis dia pun mencoba menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Pelahap Maut?" Ulang .

"Dimana kalian bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanya McGonagall.

"Gerbang Hogwarts."

"Panggil profesor Flitwick sekarang," perintah Dumbledore. Filch yang sedang disitu pun menurutinya dan menuju kelas Mantra untuk memanggil Flitwick.

Tiba-lah Flitwick dengan langkah kecilnya ia menghampiri Dumbledore.

"Maaf aku tidak ikut makan malam, aku sedang memeriksa perkamen perkamen siswa tahun ke-4," kata Flitwick lalu tiba-tiba terlonjak karena melihat seorang siswa yang diketahui berasal dari asrama Gryffindor itu hadir dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?" Tanya Flitwick panik.

"Diserang oleh Pelahap Maut," kata Dumbledore.

"Aku sudah katakan berikan mantra _anti-pelahap-maut_ , tapi mengapa masih ada siswa yang terserang?" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Aku sudah memantrainya, disetiap sisi."

"Profesor Snape dan sepuluh profesor lainnya membantuku."

Snape yang merasa namanya disebut pun tiba-tiha berdiri dan mulai ambil tempat diperdebatan mereka.

"Aku membuat perisai itu lima kilometer dari batas Hogwarts. Tapi tidak sampai Hogsmeade," jawab Flitwick.

"Bagaimana bisa Death Eaters menembus perlindungan Hogwarts yang kuat?" Tanya McGonagall tidak percaya.

"Tapi saat profesor Snape menggantikanku, aku tak tahu apa dia merapalkan mantra _anti-pelahap-maut_." Flitwick melirik kearah Snape.

"Apa kau merapalkan mantra _anti-pelahap-maut_ , profesor?"

"Ya," jawab Snape cepat.

"Semua cepat kembali keasrama masing masing. Ketua Murid, temui aku diruanganku sekarang," kata Dumbledore lalu berlalu meninggalkan _rapat kecil_ mereka

"Kau, pergilah ke Madam Pomfrey," tunjuk Dumbledore kepada siswa Gryffindor tadi yang terkena serangat Pelahap Maut.

Langkah murung pun menghampiri mereka yang tidak sempat menyentuh makanannya karna terlalu banyak berbicara.

"Akan kutemui kau besok, Hermione" Harry pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke asrama Gryffindor bersama teman temannya yang lain. Sedangkan Hermione yang berpredikat sebagai Ketua Murid pun menuju ruangan Dumbledore

Saat berjalan menuju ruangan Dumbledore, Hermione pun berpapasan dengan Draco didepan kamar mandi laki-laki. Tanpa memperdulikan Draco yang berjalan disebelahnya, ia pun tetap menatap jalan seolah-olah ia sedang berjalan sendiri.

" _Sherbet Lemon_ ," ucap Hermione agar burung phoenix raksasa yang menjaga ruangan Dumbledore membukakan pintu untuk mereka masuk.

Setelah burung phoenix raksasa itu membukakan jalan, Hermione langsung mendorong pintu terakhir yang menjadi akses menuju ruangan Dumbledore

"Akhirnya kalian datang," sambut Dumbledore.

Ternyata McGonagall yang selaku wakil kepala sekolah juga hadir disamping Dumbledore. Dumbledore pun mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk dihadapannya dan mendiskusikan tragedi yang baru saja mengganggu acara makan malam hari ini.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa melewati pelindung Hogwarts. Mau permen?" Dumbledore mengambil sebuah tempat setengah lingkaran yang terbuat dari kaca yang berisi puluhan permen kepada Hermione dan Draco.

"Permen ini sangat enak, kalian harus mencobanya." Mendengar itu, Hermione dan Draco yang tadinya menatap ragu kearah permen itu pun langsung mengambilnya.

"Bagaimana jika kalian selidiki ini. Jadwal patroli kalian akan ditambah menjadi satu minggu penuh," usul Dumbledore.

Hermione sedikit terkejut dengan usul Dumbledore. Ia bisa kekurangan membaca buku di Perpustakaan.

"Aku tahu kalian siswa berprestasi. Tanpa belajar pun kalian bisa menyelesaikan N.E.W.T. dengan baik. Dan jangan khawatir, kalian boleh juga menambah jadwal patroli prefek," ucap McGonagall.

"Hei, apakah kalian sudah mengumumkan nama-namanya? Aku tak melihat kalian tadi pagi saat sarapan," tanya McGonagall bingung.

Astaga. Hermione kembali mengingat adegan ciuman yang dilakukannya bersama Draco, sontak saja pipinya berubah menjadi merah semerah kepiting rebus. Draco yang melihatnya kembali menyeringai penuh semangat.

"Kami berebut kamar mandi, profesor. Ms. Granger sangat lama jika dikamar mandi. Jika aku yang mandi duluan, mungkin aku tidak terlambat dan hanya dia yang terlambat," ucap Draco lancar, ia memikirkan kata kata yang tepat secara cepat untuk menghilangkan kesan berbohong dan mencari alasan. Untuk sesaat Hermione bersyukur karena mencium pria yang pandai membual.

Dumbledore mengerutkan dahinya yang tak menghilangkan kesan bahwa ia curiga dengan sepasang Ketua Murid didepannya ini.

"Yang dikatakan Malfoy benar, Sir. Kami hanya berebut kamar mandi. Dan kumohon kau jangan berpikiran negatif," sanggah Hermione lalu tersenyum masam.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu keputusan kalian," ucapnya singkat. "Kalian bisa keluar ruanganku sekarang. Dan satu lagi, jangan biarkan masalah pribadi membuat kalian melalaikan tugas sebagai Ketua Murid," pesannya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Draco yang tersenyum. Tapi Hermione justru malah mengernyit bingung.

"Ayo kembali keasrama, Granger," ucap Draco menarik paksa tangan Hermione yang membuat pemiliknya memekik tak terima.

"Aku sangat berharap mereka bersikap baik diruangan Ketua Murid, Minerva,"

"Ya. Aku juga berharap mereka seperti itu."

"Granger, apa kau tahu? Tadi wajahmu sangat merah saat mereka menanyakan keberadaan kita tadi pagi."

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas kejadian tadi pagi?" Tanya Hermione memberikan _death glare_ -nya.

Draco terkekeh. "Sepertinya, kau menikmatiku, tadi pagi."

Pipi Hermione kembali berubah menjadi merah. "Aku tidak menikmatinya! Aku hanya terbawa suasana." Hermione kembali membantah.

"Benarkah? Saat aku menarik diri, justru kau menahan tengkukku agar aku tetap menciummu. Hahaha, akui saja, Granger. Musang tampan disebelahmu ini sangat memikat. Hey, ngomong ngomong tentang itu, kita masih punya taruhan. Dan jangan harap kau bisa melupakannya." Draco berjalan mendahului Hermione dengan angkuhnya.

Oh, tentu saja, Hermione takkan pernah melupakan taruhan itu. Dengan polosnya dia menyetujui taruhan konyol itu dengan seekor musang pirang yang sedang berjalan cepat dihadapannya.

Ia segeran berlari menyusul partnernya itu dan berkata, "Kita lihat saja besok, Malfoy." Hermione berlari meninggalkan Draco yang dari tadi bengong menatap kepergiannya.

 _"Ia akan membawamu menuju kejayaan, keagungan, kemahsyuran."_

 _Sentuhan itu terasa nyata. Tangan putih pucat itu bagai menampar permukaan kulitnya. Mata biru pucatnya menatap tajam mata Draco seakan ia siap merobek jiwanya menjadi kepingan tak berarti._

 _"Kau terlalu hina untuk disebut darah murni."_

Mimpi itu terasa nyata, saking nyatanya Draco merasa ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Suatra tangisan Narcissa pada saat akhir mimpi juga terasa sangat nyata. Jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat sekarang.

Draco kembali teringat. Janjinya untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Sudah dua hari berlalu, kini sisa waktunya hanya tinggal delapan hari. Haruskah Draco membunuh pria itu?

Draco butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Sepertinya Voldemort benar benar ingin membunuhnya. Draco tahu rencananya. Ia akan menyuruhnya untuk membunuh Dumbledore agar Tongkat Sihir Elder menjadi miliknya, lalu ia akan membunuh Draco dan menjadikan Tongkat Sihir Elder miliknya sepenuhnya. Mengapa tidak dia saja yang langsung membunuh Dumbledore?

Dumbledore harus tahu rencana-rencana busuknya. Mungkin Draco akan menceritakan semuanya padanya, memberi peringatan kepada Dumbledore. Ia sangat ingin membelot, ia sangat ingin lepas dari kekangan Voldemort.

Sinar matahari sudah sepenuhnya menyinari ruangan rekreasi Ketua Murid. Hermione terlihat sedang memasang sepatunya dan Draco yang baru keluar kamar dengan seragam yang lengkap.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika harus sarapan sendiri," ujar Draco.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan makan bersama teman temanku."

"Aku akan membolos pelajaran pertama yang disitu kita satu kelompok, kuharap lagi kau tidak keberatan jika harus mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian." Draco menyerahkan selembar perkamen kepada Hermione.

"Tolong berikan perkamenku kepada profesor Sinistra."

"Baiklah, sebenarnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Hermione yang mulai penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui semua urusanku. Yang jelas, aku akan kembali kepadamu saat semua urusanku selesai," ucap Draco sambil menyeringai.

" _Bye, sweetheart_." Dengan santainya Draco berlalu meninggalkan Hermione yang mematung ditempatnya

* * *

 **Halooooo! Terimakasih yang sudah review dichapter sebelumnya, tetep review yaa...**


	4. Chapter 4

**IS THAT LOVE?  
** _Dramione Fanfiction_

.

 _Pairing: Draco M. & Hermione G._  
 _World: Before War_  
 _Genre: Romance, Adventure, Sacrifical, Vulnerable_

 _._

 **Summary _  
_** _Taruhan itu. Taruhan yang berhadiah perpustakaan terbesar se-Britania Raya yang membuat Hermione bersikap manis dan memikat hati Draco. Semua berjalan lancar seperti yang diharapkan Hermione. Tapi satu yang tidak berjalan lancar.../RnR/Jika sudah membaca silahkan review._

 _._

 _Chapter 4._

* * *

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga untuk sarapan bersama teman-temannya.

"Hai, Hermione." Harry menyapa saat Hermione tiba dihadapannya.

"Pagi semuanya."

"Kau tahu, Hermione? _Bertie Bott Beans_ akan ditarik dari peredaran," ucap Ginny heboh.

"Ya. Katanya sudah ada lima orang yang keracunan setelah mengkonsumsinya," tambah Ron yang juga heboh.

"Sangat konyol."

"Kau tahu? Banyak penghuni Hufflepuff yang bergosip tentangmu dan Malfoy," kata Harry setengah berbisik. Hermione melotot kearahnya dengan mulut sedikit membuka.

"Ya. Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau dan Malfoy akan menjadi partner dalam satu tahun kedepan," sambung Ginny menyuapkan daging panggang kemulutnya.

"Hei, kapan kau akan mengumumkan anggota Prefek yang baru? Aku sudah tidak sabar," seru Ron.

"Ya, kalian adalah Ketua Murid yang sangat sangat lamban," tambah Harry.

"Oh, diamlah Harry," ucap Hermione terkekeh. "Aku berjanji. Mungkin saat makan siang atau malam. Hari ini Malfoy berhalangan hadir untuk menemaniku. Dia hanya menitipkan perkamennya untuk diserahkan kepada profesor Sinistra lalu pergi tanpa mengucap apapun," lanjutnya

" _Menemaniku_ , huh? Dan kau sudah mulai terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dengannya," goda Ginny sambil tertawa. Ron dan Harry tertawa dan hampir tersedak dibuatnya.

"Aku akan bunuh diri jika itu sampai terjadi, hahaha," canda Ron.

"Cepatlah selesaikan makan kalian. Kita akan terlambat ke kelas profesor Sinistra, lalu ia akan memotong poin asrama kita," kata Hermione dengan muka masam.

"Dan kau akan senang hati mengembalikan poin asrama kita."

"Silahkan duduk. Tumben sekali kau mengunjungiku pagi-pagi seperti ini."

"Ini bukan hanya mengenaiku. Tapi ini juga mengenaimu," kata Draco yang membuat Dumbledore mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku seorang Pelahap Maut."

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya," sahut Dumbledore tenang.

"Ya." Draco menaikkan lengan seragamnya dan disitulah ia menampakkan tanda kegelapan yang sudah lama ingin ia ceritakan dengan orang dihadapannya.

Dumbledore menatap lekat kearah tanda kegelapan milik Draco. "Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau menunjukkan ini padaku?"

"2 hari lalu, _dia_ memanggilku. _Dia_ memberikaku tugas yang katanya _mulia_ , membunuhmu." katanya.

"Dan sekarang tersisa 8 hari. Kau harus cepat cepat membunuhku sebelum _dia_ marah." Dengan santainya Dumbledore mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Draco.

Dahi Draco berkerut bersiap memberikan sumpah serapah yang tersusun rapi di otaknya. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah Dumbledore baru saja menyerahkan dirinya?

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini, Malfoy?"

"Kau tahu betul."

"Bergabunglah dengan Orde. Kami akan melindungimu dan keluargamu. Kau akan selalu dalam lindungan Orde. Kita memiliki anggota yang cukup handal," ucap Dumbledore.

"Apakah semudah itu kau mengatakannya? Keselamatan keluargaku dipertaruhkan!" Seru Draco tertahan.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan." Suara Draco sudah mulai bergetar. "Jika ia tahu bahwa aku berkhianat ia akan membunuh ibuku, bahkan ia akan membunuhku."

"Pikirkan selama yang kau mau," kata Dumbledore pada akhirnya.

Draco meninggalkan ruangan Dumbledore yang perasaan campur aduk, sebelum ia menemui teman temannya ia menyeka matanya yang berkaca kaca dan menormalkan perasaannya.

"Profesor Sinistra sangat gila. Aku hampir gila dengan setiap kata kata yang diucapkannya. Terlebih dengan essay sepanjang dua meter yang ia berikan." Ron berjalan berdampingan dengan Hermione dan Harry. Hanya Ginny yang mengambil kelas satu jam sebelum makan siang.

"Ini masih tugas ringan, Ron. Tak ingatkah kau essay tujuh meter yang diberikan profesor Snape dua minggu lalu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Bahkan aku sudah melupakan waktu dan apa saja yang kutulis didalamnya," ujar Harry yang membuat Hermione dan Ron tertawa.

"Apa kau ingin langsung makan siang? Aku sangat lapar."

"Aku akan kembali keasramaku dulu untuk menaruh buku buku-ku."

Hermione lalu berjalan memisahkan diri dari Harry dan Ron lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama Ketua Murid.

" _Aromohola Flipeculus_." Setelah mengatakan kata sandi asrama, Hermione menemukan Draco yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri didepan kamarnya dengan memegang sebotol minuman yang dicurigai Hermione adalah Fire Whiskey.

"Astaga! Apa Dumbledore tidak bisa mencari Ketua Murid yang lebih baik?" Gerutu Hermione yang mengangkat Draco yang sedang terkapar dengan _Mobilicorpus_.

Hermione menyentuh kening Draco, _ternyata pemuda pirang ini demam_. Lalu ia mengambil air hangat dikamar mandi untuk mengompres Draco. Cara _muggle_.

Cukup lama Hermione mengompres Draco sampai ia pun ketiduran disamping Draco dengan posisi duduk.

Tak lama kemudian Draco mengernyitkan dahinya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasakan dahinya basah dan rambutnya lepek karna air yang berasal dahinya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan benda _asing_ yang membuat dahinya basah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali sampai ia menemukan kepala seseorang disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Granger?" Draco mengelap kembali dahinya yang masih basah. Draco menggoyangkan lengan Hermione berharap gadis disampingnya segera bangun. Ia melirik jam yang berasa diatas mejanya.

"Sudah jam segini dan aku melewatkan makan siang, Crap. Granger bangunlah."

Draco beranjak dari tidurnya dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut Hermione yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Dia sangat cantik jika sedang terlelap," ucap Draco tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Draco mengangkat tubuh Hermione dengan hati hati dan meletakkannya diranjangnya lalu menyelimutinya. Draco keluar dari kamarnya dan menyegarkan diri dikamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Hermione bangun dari tidur panjangnya. _Kamar ini terasa asing bagiku_.

Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar. "Mengapa kamarku berubah mejadi warna hijau perak?" Hermione mulai memutar kejadian kejadian yang terjadi sebelum ia tertidur.

Hermione menemukan Draco tergeletak tak sadarkan diri didepan kamarnya

Hermione membawanya kedalam

Lalu mengompresnya

Lalu ia ketiduran

Pikirannya sudah berakar kemana-mana. Dan ia pun keluar dari kamar Draco dan pada saat yang bersamaan Draco baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang diletakkan dilehernya.

"Kau bisa terpesona jika terus melihatku, Granger," kata Draco sambil menunjukkan seringai-nya yang paling dibenci Hermione. Lagi lagi gadis itu teringat dengan taruhan konyol yang telah mereka sepakati.

Perlahan Hermione mendekati Draco dengan melipatkan tangannya didada. "Mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sedang sakit, _Honey_. Aku bisa merawatmu jika kau tak mau ke Madam Pomfrey."

Draco kembali menyeringai sambil menatap tajam Hermione. " _Yes, babe_. Aku mau kau merawatku selama aku sakit," ucap Draco sambil mencium Hermione.

Gadis itu berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya meskipun tidak berhasil tapi Hermione bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Baiklah, apapun yang kau mau, _Honey_."

"Bagaimana jika nanti malam..."

Hermione sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Draco walaupun ia belum selesai berbicara. Tiba tiba Draco tertawa.

"Kenapa kau terkejut?"

"Kau tidak berniat melakukan -"

"Jangan berpikir negatif. Aku hanya mengajakmu untuk mengumumkan anggota Prefek tahun ini. Kecuali jika kau menginginkan yang lain," ujar Draco tersenyum penuh arti.

"Berhentilah membuat pipiku merah, Malfoy. Baiklah, kita akan mengumumkannya nanti malam. Dan sekarang aku ada pelajaran. Sebaiknya kau istirahat agar cepat membaik."

"Baiklah."

"Dari mana saja, Hermione?" Suara itu mengejutkan Hermione, ternyata Harry.

"Kau melewatkan makan siang tadi. Dan profesor Dumbledore menanyakan kau dan Malfoy yang tak nampak saat makan siang. Kemana saja kalian?" Cerocos Ron sambil meletakkan perkamen dan tintanya diatas meja.

"Malfoy sedang sakit. Jadi- Ia memintaku untuk mengambilkan ramuan dari Madam Pomfrey," ucapnya berbohong.

"Dan kau menurutinya? Tak ingatkah kau dengan mulutnya yang setajam belati Bellatrix."

"Aku hanya kasihan dengannya, lagipula dia adalah partnerku, jika ia sakit aku akan kerepotan mengurus semuanya!"

Tepat setelah Hermione berkata seperti itu, profesor Binns pun masuk dengan riang.

Siang ini profesor Binns mencuri sepuluh menit waktu istirahat hanya untuk menjelaskan hal hal yang tidak masuk akal dan tidak berkaitan dengan sejarah sihir. Dengan tambahan essay sepanjang tiga meter mengenai sejarah Hogwarts tujuh puluh tahun lalu. Seperti biasa, Harry dan Ron kembali sebentar ke asrama Gryffindor untuk istirahat sambil menunggu makan malam. Begitu juga Hermione.

"Cepatlah, musang tampan," teriak Hermione.

"Sabar, _sweetheart_ ," teriak Draco lagi dari kamarnya. Saat ini ia sedang santainya memasang dasi dengan kecepatan setara dengan siput. Hermione dengan tidak sabar pun menerobos kekamar Draco dan memutar tubuh Draco yang semula menghadap kaca menjadi menghadapnya.

Dengan cepat ia membuka kembali dasi Draco dan memasangkannya dengan rapi. Draco sendiri senyum senyum sendiri karena Hermione dengan seriusnya memasangkan dasinya. "Sudah selesai. Ayo cepat _baby dragon,_ " gerutu Hermione

"Banyak sekali julukanmu untukku."

"Tapi hanya kau yang ada dihatiku."

Untuk sesaat Hermione menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengambil sebuah buku yang tebalnya seribu halaman lalu meleparkannya hingga mengenai kepala Draco.

Draco dan Hermione pun turun untuk mengisi perut mereka. Tak lupa Hermione membawa selembar perkamen kecil yang berisi nama nama Prefek. Sesampainya di Aula Besar, mereka langsung meminta ijin profesor Dumbledore untuk langsung mengumumkan nama-nama Prefek.

"Profesor, aku dan Malfoy akan mengumumkan nama nama Prefek tahun ini. Maafkan aku karna ini sangat terlambat." Hermione meringis. "Tak apa."

Seperti biasa, jika ada informasi penting, McGonagall akan mendentingkan gelasnya agar para penghuni Hogwarts menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Hermione sedikit canggung ditatap ribuan pasang mata.

Ia pun menarik napasnya untuk meredakan sedikit kegugupannya. Tiba tiba Draco merampas perkamen ditangannya yang dihadiahi pelototan tajam oleh Hermione. "Kau membuang buang waktu, sweetheart," bisik Draco.

Seluruh murid Hogwarts pun mulai cekikikan melihat hal yan baru saja Draco lakukan.

"Selamat malam semuanya," sapa Draco yang membuat murid perempuan Hogwarts histeris.

" _Merlin_!"

" _Rambutnya mengalihkan duniaku_!"

" _Kurasa aku akan pingsan_."

"Wow, sepertinya aku ikut menjadi pembicaraan siswi Gryffindor karna berdiri disampingmu," ucap Hermione berbisik kepada Draco.

Draco menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan mengacuhan Hermione. "Aku dan Granger akan mengumumkan nama nama Prefek dari masing masing asrama." Draco mulai membuka perkamen ditangannya.

"Oke dari asrama Slytherin, Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini. Dari Huff-"

"Gryffindor terlebih dahulu, Malfoy."

"Dari Gryffindor, Harry Potter dan Neville Longbottom. Dari Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot dan Zacharias Smith. Dari Ravenclaw, Anthonny Goldstein dan Stephen Fawcett." Beberapa dari mereka memberi selamat sorakan yang meriah kepada prefek tahun ini.

"Prefek baru diminta untuk berkumpul di ruang rapat yang berada 20 meter setelah asrama Hufflepuff yang berarti berada diujung Hogwarts. Dan jangan lupa membawa perkamen untuk mencatat materi. Terima kasih," lanjut Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Draco dan Hermione pun kembali kemeja makan mereka masing masing dan mendapat tepuk tangan yang tak kalah meriah.

"Wow, aku menjadi Prefek tahun ini hahaha."

"Kau salah jika memilih Zabini sebagai Prefek, Draco. Kau harusnya memilihku!" Seru Pansy tepat saat Draco sampai ditempat duduknya.

"Salah besar jika aku memilihmu. Jelas-jelas kau sangat suka melanggar jam malam," sambung Draco.

"Hei, maukah kau memberitahuku jadwal patroli Stephen Fawcett?" Tanya Pansy pelan yang langsung membuat Draco tertawa pelan sambil mengarahkan pandangan ' _seriously_?' kearahnya.

"Stephen Fawcett, huh?" Blaise menggoda. Pansy pun mendengus sebal melihat respon kedua laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Well, Neville lebih beruntung, ya?" Kini Ron yang berbicara tanpa makanan dimulutnya.

"Prestasi Neville lebih bagus darimu, Ron. Lagipula jika aku mengusulkan namamu, profesor Dumbledore tidak akan setuju. Mungkin anakmu kelak akan melanjutkan cita citamu menjadi prefek," canda Hermione

"Aku berharap bisa jadi Ketua Murid tahun depan," ujar Ginny. "Aku mendukungmu, babe," kata Harry tersenyum.

Setelah makan malam, para Prefek baru pun berkumpul ditempat yang sudah direncanakan oleh Ketua Murid. 3 Prefek yang terlambat pun dimarahi habis habisan oleh Hermione.

"Aku berharap kalian bisa mengubah pemikiranku bahwa aku cukup menyesal memilih kalian sebagai Prefek," kata Hermione menyindir prefek yang telat.

"Atas dasar kejadian siswa Gryffindor diserang oleh Pelahap Maut, profesor Dumbledore meminta jadwal patroli para Prefek ditambah, sedangkan Ketua Murid akan patroli tiap hari," kata Draco langsung pada intinya, ia tidak suka bertele tele.

Hermione membuka perkamennya lagi. "Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott berpatroli dihari Selasa dan Kamis, Harry Potter dan Neville Longbottom berpatroli dihari Senin dan Jumat, Hannah Abbot dan Zacharias Smith berpatroli dihari Rabu dan Sabtu, Anthonny Goldstein dan Stephen Fawcett berpatroli dihari Senin dan Sabtu. Aku akan memberikan kalian masing-masing peta yang akan menunjukan daerah patroli." jelas Hermione panjang lebar sementara para Prefek itu hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui.

"Untuk pemotongan poin..." Draco tau mereka pasti sangat senang dengan bagian potong memotong poin asrama yang berbuat kesalahan.

"Usahakan untuk tidak terlalu berlebihan, potong 10 poin sudah cukup, tapi jika ia melakukan pelanggaran besar maka maksimal pemotongan poin 50, hanya Ketua Murid yang diperkenankan untuk melakukan pemotongan poin lebih dari 50," jelas Draco.

"Bisakah kau beritahu bagaimana pelanggaran yang memiliki sanksi pemotongan 50 poin?" Tanya Neville. "Kau tahu, jangan sampai aku salah memotong poin asrama," katanya was-was.

"Potong 10 karena membuat kekacauan—ringan. Potong 30 poin karena melanggar jam malam dan memasuki area terlarang Hogwarts."

"Potong 50 poin karena melakukan hal tidak senonoh dikoridor Hogwarts. Terakhir kuperiksa ada tiga pasangan bodoh yang sedang melakukannya dibagian Selatan. Aku tidak tahu dimana otak mereka sehingga berani berbuat seperti itu dikawasan sekolah. Jika salah satu dari kalian tertangkap basah olehku, mungkin aku akan langsung memotong 100 poin." Harry dan yang lainnya langsung membulatkan matanya tak percaya kearah Draco. Hermione disampingnya hanya mengiyakan.

"Rapat selesai. Silahkan kembali keasrama masing masing." Hermione sudah mulai membereskan buku bukunya yang menumpuk diatas meja. Tadi ia tidak sempat mengembalikan bukunya keasrama karena ada rapat Prefek.

"Aku duluan, Hermione," kata Harry yang langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Hermione. Tinggallah Hermione dan Draco diruang rapat Prefek.

"Kau ingin kembali keasrama bersamaku atau sendiri?" Tanya Draco.

Hermione sedikit berpikir pikir sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Jarak antara ruangan Prefek dan asrama Ketua Murid cukup jauh dan ia tak mau mengambil resiko jika harus bertemu dengan Bloody Baron, apalagi dengan banyak darah yan masih berada di bajunya. Hermione sangat takut dengan darah, garis bawahi itu.

Draco mendengus keras dan ingin meninggalkan Hermione, baru saja ia ingin memanggil Draco, pria pirang itu sudah hilang dari padangannya. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi jika harus memanggil balik pemuda itu.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruangan rapat Prefek dan bersiap-siap untuk segera meninggalkan ruang rapat. Belum satu langkah ia keluar dari ruangan itu,

Tiba tiba...


	5. Chapter 5

**IS THAT LOVE?  
** _Dramione Fanfiction_

 _._

 _Pairing: Draco M. Hermione G.  
_ _World: Before War  
_ _Genre: Romance, Adventure, Sacrifical, Vulnerable_

 _.  
_

 **Summary  
** _Taruhan itu. Taruhan yang berhadiah perpustakaan terbesar se-Britania Raya yang membuat Hermione bersikap manis dan memikat hati Draco. Semua berjalan lancar seperti yang diharapkan Hermione. Tapi satu yang tidak berjalan lancar.../RnR/Jika sudah membaca silahkan review_

 _._

 _Chapter 5._

* * *

"WHOAA!" Hermione terlonjak dan hampir jatuh jika tidak memegang gagang pintu disampingnya.

"Sekali lagi kau lakukan itu, akan kubunuh kau, Malfoy," ujar Hermione sambil menatap Draco yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana? Apakah jantungmu sudah normal?" Tanya Draco sambil tertawa.

"Sedang apa lagi kau disini?"

"Seorang pria sejati tidak pernah meninggalkan seorang gadis ketakutan sendirian. Lagipula aku tahu jika kau takut untuk melewati asrama Slytherin karna Bloody Baron," ujar Draco lalu menggandeng tangan Hermione menuju asrama Ketua Murid.

Suasana perjalanan menuju asrama Ketua Murid sangatlah sunyi. Draco dengan santainya menggenggam erat tangan Hermione dan sekali kali tersenyum. Sementara Hermione masih mencoba sebisanya untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang semakin memberontak. Karna suasana sunyi seperti ini akan membuat Draco mendengar detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat.

"Kau sedang gugup ya?" Tanya Draco polos yang membuat Hermione ingin menendang wajahnya saat itu juga.

"Tidak." Sekuat apapun Hermione menyangkalnya, itu membuat Draco terkekeh.

Tanpa Hermione sadari, Draco tertawa. "Kau sangat lucu ketika sedang mencoba menormalkan jantungmu yang sedang berpesta," kata Draco.

"Ingat, Granger. Taruhan kita masih berlanjut. Jangan kau yang malah terpesona padaku." Kini tangan Draco berpindah kebahunya dan merangkulnya mesra.

"Tenang saja, apapun akan kulakukan demi hadiahnya," kata Hermione santai.

Sesampainya diasrama Ketua Murid, Hermione merebahkan badannya disofa depan perapian. Draco juga merebahkan badannya. Pada saat yang bersamaan pandangan mereka tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka.

Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain, tiba tiba saja Draco beranjak dari sofanya dan cepat cepat mengambil handuknya lalu kekamar mandi. Hermione yang melihatnya juga tak mau kalah, dengan cekatan ia pun berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tapi Hermione kalah cepat, jadilah Draco yang pertama menggunakan kamar mandi.

"Argh. Malfoy! Aku duluan yang memakai kamar mandi!" Teriak Hermione sambil memukul pintu kamar mandi dan sesekali memutar kenopnya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak ingin bersikap _gentleman_ saat ini. Selamat menungguku, Ms. Granger," ucap Draco disusul dengan tawanya yang terdengar menggema.

"Awas kau, Malfoy. Aku akan membalasmu."

Cukup lama Hermione menunggu Draco berendam dan ia hampir tertidur

"Senang berendamnya, tuan Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione sarkastik.

"Sangat menyenangkan, miss Granger," jawab Draco tenang.

Hermione pun dengan ogah-ogahan masuk kemar mandi. Sesaat kemudian Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi tapi ia tidak melihat Draco dimanapun.

 _Mungkin sudah tidur._

Hermione pun melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

 _"Tujuh... tujuh... tujuh..."_

 _"Aku tak sabar ingin mendapat kabar bahwa Dumbleodre telah mati."_

 _"Kasihan sekali Narcissa dan Lucius. Anaknya ditakdirkan untuk mati."_

 _"Suatu penghormatan baginya karna bisa menjalankan tugas mulia darimu, tuanku."_

Badannya dibanjiri peluh keringat dan akhirnya ia terbangun karna tak sengaja menghadapkan kepalanya kearah sinar matahari yang sudah menerangi dunia. Ia kembali mengela napas kasar. Oke kembalilah kebumi.

Entah apa yang diperbuat Voldemort sehingga membuat Draco terus mengingat janjinya.

"Tujuh hari lagi," gumamnya dalam hati.

Draco beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Ia hampir terlonjak karna yang ia menemukan Hermione sedang berdiri didepannya dengan tangan didepan pintu kayu-nya seolah ingin mengetuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Draco heran.

"Rencananya ingin membangunkanmu tapi ternyata kau sudah bangun," jawab Hermione lalu menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Draco.

Melihat Hermione yang tersenyum penuh arti pada Draco, membuat Draco mau tak mau juga tersenyum lebar kearah Hermione.

"Obat apa yang kau minum sehingga kau tersenyum kepadaku?" Tanya Draco mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Ketampananmu bertambah ketika baru bangun tidur, Draco," bisik Hermione sambil menyeringai menatap bibir Draco. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa kau menggodaku?" tanya Draco menyeringai.

"Tidak."

"Lalu mengapa kau menjilat bibirmu sendiri? Segitu terpesonanya kah kau melihatku?" Tanya Draco balik.

"Ya, Draco. Kau sangat mempesona."

"Bisa kau beri aku ciuman?" Tanya Draco tiba tiba.

Hermione terkejut dalam diam, ia sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Draco.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Sepasang kekasih pasti saling memberi ciuman selamat pagi." Well, Draco sudah sedikit melupakan tentang yang terjadi _7 hari_ lagi. Dan kerjaannya sekarang adalah, bermain-main dengan Hermione Granger.

"Biasanya, seorang wanita mencium kekasihnya di pipinya," kata Hermione tersenyum aneh.

"Pipi?" Kening Draco mengernyit.

"Ya, Benar."

"Sepertinya kau harus diajari cara berciuman yang benar," ujar Draco tersenyum mesum.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu, Draco Malfoy." Hermione semakin menjauhkan diri dari Draco agar memberinya ruang untuk bernapas normal. Berdekatan dengan Draco membuat jantungnya beekrja sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

Tiba tiba Draco mendekat Hermione yang masih tersenyum dihadapannya. Semakin dekat ia dan Hermione, semakin lebar juga senyum yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Oke. Bersiaplah. Kita akan turun ke Great Hall bersama sama," kata Hermione yang mulai panik seketika saat Draco mendekatinya.

"Cium aku dan kau bisa bersiap siap atau kita tidak akan sarapan di Great Hall dan yang lebih parahnya kita akan melewatkan kelas profesor McGonagall," tawar Draco.

"Baiklah." Hermione pun mencium Draco dipipinya.

Menggoda Draco dipagi hari bukanlah ide yang bagus. Karena sedikit saja Draco sudah terpancing, sangat susah menghentikannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap siap juga." Hermione hendak mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat itu. Mengapa? Menghindari ular yang sedang lapar itu tentunya.

Jika ia berlama lama disana mungkin hal hal yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi. Tapi yang terjadi bukanlah Hermione bisa melepaskan diri begitu saja.

Draco menahan tangannya yang sontak membuat Hermione berbalik.

"Apa lagi, Draco? Aku sudah menciummu," tanya Hermione lembut.

Meskipun kejadian mencium pipi tadi telah terjadi, Hermione harus bersikap manis. Ia tidak mau Draco berubah pikiran dan membatalkan taruhan yang hadiahnya perpustakaan terbesar se-Britania Raya.

"Aku meminta ciuman sepasang kekasih."

Hermione menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi?"

"Apakah jam-mu masih tak berbunyi sehingga kau terlambat sarapan?" Tanya Harry, menaruh perkamen dan tinta diatas meja. Ron duduk disebelahnya dengan permen Perubah Suara dimulutnya.

"Perlukah aku membelikanmu jam baru?" Tanya Ron dengan suara seperti kucing terjepit pintu. Hermione terkekeh pelan dan Harry tertawa.

"Kau akan menjadi bahan gurauan," kekeh Harry geli mendengar suara Ron.

"Diamlah," kata Ron dengan suara yang lagi lagi aneh.

Tak lama kemudian, McGonagall datang dengan tongkat sihir ditangannya. Kacamatanya diturunkan hingga ujung hidungnya, lalu matanya meneliti seisi kelas sekaligus memperiksa kehadiran murid tersayangnya, Hermione.

2 Jam kemudian, berakhirlah pelajaran Transfigurasi yang diajarkan oleh McGonagall. Hermione sibuk membereskan buku bukunya yang berserakan diatas meja. Sementara Harry dan Ron, mereka meminta izin kepada Hermione untuk keluar kelas terlebih dahulu karna ada latihan Quidditch yang tidak bisa ditunda. Hermione pun memakluminya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas Snape. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengambil kelas itu. Tapi, ia tidak ingin orang orang menarik julukan _Miss Know It All_ darinya karna tidak masuk satu pelajaran.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar mendapat tempat duduk paling depan. Dan semua benar benar dugaan Hermione. Kelas masih kosong dan Snape belum bersiap dikursinya. Ia segera meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan menunggu sampai siswa yang mengambil pelajaran ini pun masuk.

Sembari menunggu, ia pun membuka buku-buku panduan membuat ramuan miliknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kelas pun penuh dan menjadi sedikit ricuh karena Snape belum menampakkan batang hidungnya yang bengkok itu.

"Buka halaman 390. Buat dengan sempurna untuk mendapatkan nilai tambahan NEWT," ucap Snape dalam satu tarikan napas dan nada yang tegas.

"Buat ramuan Felix Felicis kumpulkan dimejaku secepatnya," tambah Snape untuk pekerjaan rumah yang membuat seisi kelas menghela napas mereka lelah.

Snape tidak menghiraukan mereka dan memeriksa perkamen-perkamen yang ada dimejanya. Memang hanya sedikit yang ia bicarakan. Tapi, mengerjakan yang ia bicarakan itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama, ditambah dengan cara pembuatannya yang sangat rumit. Bahkan salah cara mengaduk bisa membuat ramuan berubah.

Hermione membuka bukunya dan mencari halaman 390 yang merupakan pembuatan Veritaserum. Langkah pertama yaitu merebus jahe. Hermione pun mengambil jahe dari tempat persediaan yang sudah disediakan. Lalu ia menambahkan sari Sophoporous dari 3 kacang Sophoporous. Dan Ramuannya pun berubah menjadi Oranye terang. Hermione membiarkannya sejenak karena dibuku kita harus membiarkan ramuan itu selama beberapa saat.

Setelah 15 menit, ia menambahkan 1 sendok mata kumbang hitam dan mengaduknya sampai ramuan berwarna biru gelap. Kemudian ia menambahkan lagi 3 _lovage_ dan mengaduknya. Alhasil ramuannya menjadi kuning terang. Hermione membesarkan api nya lagi hingga ramuannya menjadi encer. Kemudian ia harus menambahkan bulu _Jobberknoll_.

 _Jobberknoll_?

Bulu apa itu?

Kenapa Hermione terasa tidak pernah mendengarnya?

"Ya, Mr. Malfoy?" Tanya Snape menurunkan perkamen dari hadapannya. Hermione menoleh kebelakang dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya," jawabnya enteng. Snape menyeringai dan meminta ramuan itu dari tangannya. Draco pun maju dan memberikan ramuannya dan kembali ketempatnya untuk mengambil jubah Slytherinnya.

"20 Poin untuk Slytherin karena berhasil meramu ramuan secara sempurna."

Draco kembali ke mejanya untuk mengambil tas kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

"Burung Jobberknoll adalah burung aneh yang terus membisu selama hidupnya." bisik Draco ke Hermione sebelum ia benar benar melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari kelas profesor Snape.

Hermione menahan napasnya dan mengehembuskannya perlahan. Diliriknya murid yang lain yang masih sibuk dengan ramuannya. Ia kembali menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya secara kasar.

Ia kembali membuka bukunya dan mencari daftar nama nama burung yang bisa dibuat untuk meramu ramuan. Ia pun mencari yan berawalan huruf J untuk Jobberknoll. Dan ia pun menemukannya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Draco. Ia mengambil bulu Jobberknoll dan memasukkannya kekuali.

Ia mengaduknya berlawanan jarum jam. Perlahan tapi pasti, ramuan yang tadinya berwarna kuning terang berubah menjadi bening sebening air. Sesegera mungkin ia menuangkan ramuannya kedalam botol kecil dan menyerahkannya kepada profesor Snape.

"10 poin untuk Gryffindor karna menjadi yang kedua," ucap Snape menyindir dan menatap kasihan kearah Hermione yang wajahnya sudah masam.

Hermione keluar dari kelas Snape. Ia sempat mendengar bahwa profesor Snape berkata:

'Cepat selesaikan ramuanmu atau kau tidak akan mendapat makan siangmu.'

Hermione menghiraukan suara itu lagi. Ia memeluk bukunya dengan erat seraya melangkahkan kaki kearah Aula Besar. Diliriknya barisan meja Gyrffindor yang mulai diisi oleh penghuninya. Matanya tertuju pada pemuda berambut hitam didepannya yang sedang tertawa bersama Dean dan Ginny. Cepat cepat Hermione menghampiri Harry dan duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf terlambat," kata Hermione lalu memakan spagetti didepannya.

"Kudengar, profesor Snape memberimu tugas membuat Felix Felicis," tanya Ginny.

"Ya. Profesor Snape meminta kami mengumpulkannya lusa," jawabnya

Mereka pun memakan makanan masing masing diselingi dengan canda tawa. Harry menceritakan kejadian lucunya saat membawa Paman Dudley dan keluarganya ke Diagon Alley dan tingkah konyol mereka.

"Kau tahu? Bibi Petunia sangat terkejut saat mengunjungi Honeydukes dan melihat seorang pria membaca koran bergerak," ujar Harry sambil tertawa.

"Bahkan Dudley hampir terjatuh ketika aku mengajaknya ke Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Aku hampir tertawa terpingkal ketika melihat wajah konyol mereka," tawa Harry.

"Bahkan aku bisa membayangkan betapa konyolnya wajah mereka," kata Neville ikut tertawa.

"Pantas saja. Kemarin Fred bercerita jika tokonya kedatangan muggle aneh yang selalu berteriak teriak ketika mencoba salah satu barang mereka. Mungkin Fred tidak melihatmu," sahut Ron.

Mereka pun menghabiskan makanan mereka dan langsung menuju kelas selanjutnya. Kali ini Hermione tidak mengambil kelas apapun. Ia memanfaatkan waktunya untuk mengerjakan ramuan Felix Felicis.

Hermione pun melangkahkan kakinya keperpustakaan. Sebenarnya ia tahu bagaimana cara membuat Felix Felicis karna ia sudah pernah mencobanya pada tahun keempat dan berhasil. Tapi ia sudah lupa apa saja bahan bahannya.

Ia menyusuri rak bagian ramuan dan mencari buku yang pernah ia gunakan pada tahun keempat. Dan ia pun menemukannya. Dibacanya berulang kali untuk memastikan daya ingatnya masih berfungsi. Ia segera mengisi formulir peminjaman buku dimeja madam Pince.

Setelah meminjamnya, Hermione pun pergi ke Hogsmeade untuk membeli bahan bahan. Toko yang akan ia kunjungi adalah The Apotecary.

"Mr. Nymp. Aku mempunyai list untukku. Bisakah kau mencarikannya untukku?" Tanya Hermione sopan.

Si pemilik toko itu pun tersenyum berbinar kearah Hermione. Ia sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap tokonya selama 1 tahun terakhir ini. "Bacakan saja list-nya," katanya tersenyum ramah sambil meletakkan kertas korannya dimeja.

"2 gram bubuk Tanduk Graphorn."

Mr. Nymp mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf, Ms. Granger. Kami kehabisan stok untuk bubuk Tanduk Graphorn. Mr. Malfoy baru saja memborong persediaan kami," ucap Mr. Nymp penuh penyesalan.

"Baiklah. Apa kau ada 3 helai peppermint?" Tanya Hermione lagi. Mr. Nymp menunjukkan tempatnya dan Hermione pun mengambilnya.

"16 Fluxweed?"

Mr. Nymp mengangguk dan memberikannya lagi ke Hermione. Begitulah sampai Hermione mendapatkan semua yang ia butuhkan, kecuali bubuk Tanduk Graphorn. Hermione membawa barang barangnya dengan kesusahan. Sekali lagi ia merutuki dirinya karna meninggalkan tongkatnya di kamarnya.

Selagi sibuk mengurusi belanjaannya, ia sampai menabrak seorang pria yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. "Astaga."

"Maaf maaf. Aku tak melihatmu," seru Hermione yang masih membereskan barang barangnnya tanpa melirik kearah orang yang ditabraknya. Dahinya berkerut saat ia mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Malfoy."

"Tidakkah kau berniat untuk membantuku?" Tanya Hermione.

"Tidak."

Hermione mendengus dan merapikan lagi barang barangnya yang berserakan. Sementara Draco? Ia berdiri didepan Hermione yang sedang berjongkok membenahi barang barangnya. Ia hanya melihatnya tanpa berniat membantu sedikitpun.

"Apa kau memborong banyak bubuk Tanduk Graphorn?" Tanya Hermione.

"Ya."

"Boleh aku membeli punyamu?" Tanya Hermione lagi yang membuat Draco mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku berencana untuk membeli bubuk Tanduk Graphorn di The Apotecary, tapi mereka bilang bahwa kau sudah memborong semua stok mereka. Aku sangat membutuhkannya," ucap Hermione dengan wajah memelas. Ia sangat berharap bahwa Draco memberikan bubuk Tanduk Graphorn kepadanya. Karena di Hogsmeade, hanya The Apotecary yang menjual khusus bahan bahan meramu. Jika ingin mencari toko lain, ia harus ke Knockturn Alley.

"Tidak bisa. Aku juga ingin membuat Felix Felicis," ujar Draco.

"Tapi kau memborong banyak bubuk Tanduk Graphorn. Sementara Felix Felicis hanya membutuhkan 2 gram."

Tanpa menjawab Hermione, Draco melenggang pergi meninggalkannya ditengah keramaian.

Sementara Hermione melongo mendengarnya. Pandangannya lurus serta ekspresi kaget meriasi wajahnya. Merasa bahwa ia kembali kebumi, ia segera mengelilingi Hogsmeade dengan harapan bisa menemukan toko bahan ramuan yang lainnya. Tapi sudah setengah jam lebih ia mengelilingi Hogsmeade dan tidak ada satupun toko yang menjual bahan ramuan.

Ia putus asa. Ia tidak mungkin ke Knockturn Alley. Tempat itu sangat berbahaya.

Hermione kembali ke Hogwarts. Ia berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan bubuk Tanduk Graphorn. Ia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk mencari bahan bahan. Ia melirik pintu kamar Ketua Murid yang masih tertutup rapat, ia ingin meminta bubuk Tanduk Graphorn sekali lagi kepada Draco.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu asrama Ketua Murid terbuka menampilkan seorang pria berambut pirang platina dengan Firebolt ditangannya. Jubahnya terlihat sedikit basah. Ia meletakkan Firebolt-nya disamping perapian yang tak menyala.

"Aku sangat mebutuhkan bubuk Tanduk Graphorn. Akan kubeli berapapun kau minta, Malfoy," ucap Hermione. Tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya dengan wajah putus asa. Ia tidak mau pergi ke Knockturn Alley.

"Aku tidak butuh Galleonmu," ucap Draco melepah jubahnya.

"Kalau begitu berikan saja kepadaku." Kali ini Hermione menghampiri Draco dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa kau tidak membelinya di Knockturn Alley, Hermione? Apa kau takut untuk pergi kesana?" Tanya Draco meremehkan. Ditambah ia menyeringai puas kearah Hermione.

Hermione terdiam sebentar. Ia memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang pas. "Aku tidak memiliki waktu banyak," ucapnya. Draco menghadapkan badannya kearah Hermione.

"Ayolah, ferret." Hermione sudah terlihat seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen oleh ibunya. Ia terus menarik narik kemeja Draco hingga membuat pemuda itu semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa kau berencana untuk menggodaku lagi?"

* * *

 **Haii! Aku ada buat cerita _dramione_ lain nih, judulnya... cek sendiri aja deh ya:)  
 _PS. Jangan lupa review_**


End file.
